Quand la Nuit se Lève
by Lulucifer
Summary: [ UA en cours ]Pleins de Bishos pour une histoire bizarre dans un monde bizarre by me... Vidoll, Phantasmagoria, DespairsRay et autres .
1. Partie 1

**Titre : Quand la Nuit se Lève...**

Genre : UA, gang et autres trucs...

Sujet : Bishos du pays du Visual et lointaines contrée popesques (mais le tout à l'est de notre chère France ;) )

Commentaire : Bon courage!

* * *

**Quand la Nuit se Lève...**

** partie 1 **

par Ketsueki

* * *

" Ningyô "

oOo

**" Il fallait faire le premier pas pour oser faire le deuxième. Peut être avons nous troqué notre servitude pour une nouvelle, mais au moins, nous avons agi.**

**- Car la passivité est la mort."**

oOo

D'un geste de la main, le jeune homme fit signe à ses compagnons de ne pas l'attendre et il revint sur ses pas, fermant les lourdes portes du bureau derrière lui.

- " Viens Rame…"

Il attrapa la main de son ami et l'entraîna vers leurs appartements, suivit des deux autres. Lorsqu'ils y furent arrivés, il ferma soigneusement la porte. Il resta un instant immobile, les paumes appuyées sur le battant, tête baissée, comme si par ce simple geste il pouvait enfermer la réalité au dehors. Comme si dans cette pièce ils pouvaient enfin être protégés de la vie. Alors que c'était là même qu'était né le cauchemar. _On a toujours le choix, même si c'est entre deux enfers. Nous avons choisit le notre. _Il secoua la tête, faisant danser devant ses yeux de longues mèches rouges, comme pour en chasser les images qui paralysaient son cerveau. Puis il contourna Rame qui se tenait au milieu de l'entrée, à l'endroit même où il l'avait abandonné l'instant d'auparavant. Il se dirigea jusqu'au bar, se servant un verre plein d'une boisson épaisse et ambrée, puis alla s'affaler sur le canapé qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il s'y enfonça profondément, sirotant distraitement le contenu de son verre. Ses yeux verts perdus dans le vague, la voix basse de Rame qui s'éleva brusquement manqua de le faire sursauter. Le jeune homme murmurait doucement quelques mots comme une litanie qui enflait lentement. Il se releva à demi, inquiet.

- " Rame ?"

L'interpellé se retourna vivement, comme électrocuté, les yeux brillants de colère.

- " On ne peut pas laisser faire ça Tero ! On ne peut pas! Tu as vu dans quel état il revient ? Tu as vu son regard, son corps et…"

Il s'effondra à genoux aux pieds de Tero alors que sa voix se brisait sur ces derniers mots. Les sanglots lui comprimaient la poitrine et il sentait les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Les bras du rouge vinrent entourer ses épaules et ils restèrent un moment enlacés, le temps que la crise de larmes du plus jeune se calme. Quand les sanglots eurent quitté le corps fin, Tero força son ami à redresser la tête. Du bout des doigts, il repoussa doucement les boucles brunes collées par les larmes sur ses joues.

- " Je le sais Rame, mais on ne peut rien faire." Il ancra son regard dans celui bicolore de son ami et après une seconde, il ajouta. " Pour le moment."

oOoOo

Le couteau vint se planter dans la chair grasse et déchira lentement le ventre de part en part. Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent de surprise et de douleur avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans un gargouillement. Le jeune homme le regarda tomber, les mains serrées sur la plaie béante, tentant de retenir le flot de sang et de viscères qui s'en échappaient déjà. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un sourire de froide satisfaction, de triomphe sans joie. Il ne resta pas plus longtemps sur place. Il avait accompli ce qu'il avait à faire. A grands pas, il ressortit du bureau, les gardes le laissèrent passer avec un sourire qu'il leur rendit sans peine. Puis il quitta l'immeuble. Les autres étaient déjà partis, en sécurité. En bas, l'attendait une voiture. Il monta sans hésiter à l'arrière, adressant un signe de tête au jeune homme qui l'y attendait et d'un mot, il ordonna au chauffeur de démarrer. La portière claqua et le véhicule s'éloigna rapidement du bâtiment. Un soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres.

- Tout reste encore à faire…

- Je le sais Tero. Mais le plus dur vient d'être accompli.

Ses pupilles fendues qui contemplaient le paysage urbain qui défilaient derrière les vitres teintées vinrent plonger dans celles du rouge.

- Il fallait faire le premier pas pour oser faire le deuxième. Peut être avons nous troqué notre servitude pour une nouvelle, mais au moins, nous avons agi.

- Car la passivité est la mort.

Un sourire complice éclaira les lèvres des deux jeunes hommes. _Peut être sommes nous esclaves, mais au moins nous sommes. Et nous sommes ensembles._

oOoOo

oOo_  
_

**Il avait choisit son chemin et eux le leur, il était évident qu'un jour leurs routes se recroiseraient. Et tout aussi évident que la rencontre ne serait pas amicale. _Nos enfers ne sont pas compatibles._**

oOo**_  
_**

Les Putains de Pourpre, des poupées manipulées mais qui inspiraient la crainte malgré les insultes. Il sentait les regards dans son dos et connaissait les mots qui naissaient sur leurs lèvres. Il les ignora. Un jour viendrait la vengeance, et quand ce jour serait il ne leur resterait plus qu'à s'incliner devant lui pour ce qu'il était et non par crainte de son Shôgun. Il retint un cri de haine et de désespoir, plaquant sur son visage un de ses charmants et séduisants sourires. Ses mèches blond cendré encadraient un visage aux traits doux, seul son regard perçant – aux iris jaunes d'or et aux pupilles fendues – exprimait son intelligence et sa froideur. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la boutique. Il ne savait rien de l'homme qui la tenait, rien de sa vie, rien de ses torts. Mais il avait déplut au Shôgun. _Poupées…_ Bien sûr que les Ningyô étaient à la solde de leur Shôgun. Un cri leur parvint du fond du magasin, et l'homme apparut bientôt tenu de part et d'autre par les gardes qu'il avait eu la prudence de placer à la porte de derrière. L'homme se débattait, hurlait son innocence, ses remords. Tout ce qu'ils voudraient pourvu qu'il ait la vie sauve. D'une balle entre les deux yeux il le fit taire. Puis ils firent demi-tour, laissant le corps dans le caniveau et les murmures croître dans leur dos. Quelques mots, de la rancœur. Mais trop de peur pour l'exprimer clairement. _Cependant parfois les poupées sont moins dociles que prévu._

oOo

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un glissement souple et ses pas sur la moquette ne firent aucun bruit. Cette douceur ambiante l'écoeurait mais il sourit aimablement au garde qui lui ouvrit la porte de l'immense bureau. La baie vitrée qui faisait face à l'entrée offre une vue plongeante sur la Ville. La luminosité qu'elle déversait dans la pièce en ce petit matin ne lui permit pas de distinguer immédiatement la silhouette assise derrière le bureau de métal et de verre. _La froideur de la pièce correspond tellement bien à son occupant… _Il s'inclina légèrement devant le Shôgun qui le salua d'un signe de tête. La frange rousse dissimulait un de ses grands yeux bruns, mais l'autre le fixait sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion. Froideur qui contrastait avec la douceur des courbes de son visage, la rondeur de ses lèvres, l'angélique candeur de son regard. _Un démon dans un ange._ Selon son habitude, Jui lui fit un rapide compte rendu de la nuit. Aucun événement notable n'était venu troubler celle-ci, aussi se tut-il rapidement, attendant l'ordre de se retirer. Mais le Shôgun ne semblait pas disposé à le lui donner. Il se leva de son siège dans un froissement de soie. Et fit face à la baie vitrée. Dans l'éclat du soleil, Jui ne distinguait maintenant plus qu'une fine silhouette voilée de soie écarlate.

- J'ai encore une mission pour toi Jui…

La voix du Shôgun avait changé de ton et le jeune homme cru y percevoir comme un regret. Ou une douleur. Il y eut un instant de silence. Le Shôgun se détacha de sa contemplation et s'approcha à pas mesuré de Jui jusqu'à lui faire face, il lui tendit une disquette.

- Une ancienne connaissance. J'espère que ça te fera plaisir de la revoir.

Sa voix avait retrouvé son habituelle et froide neutralité. Et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi opaques. Jui acquiesça d'une légère inclinaison du buste et prit la disquette.

- Tu peux y aller. Ramène-le moi dès que tu l'as…

Sur une nouvelle courbette, il quitta le bureau. Il avait l'impression que le plastique lui brûlait les doigts et un mauvais pressentiment l'oppressait.

oOo

Les anglaises dorées tombaient impeccablement sur ses épaules, encadrant un visage à la peau fine et claire, aux grands yeux de poupée. Du plat de sa main gantée, il lissa le lourd tissu de sa robe et un soupir passa ses lèvres. L'attente l'exténuait. Il rêvait du jour où il n'aurait plus à attendre, où chacun de ses souhaits serait exécuté dans la seconde. _Et ce jour viendra. _Il s'approcha des hautes fenêtres, posant précautionneusement ses hauts talons sur le sol marqueté. Ces appartements luxueux l'agaçaient, tout y est trop beau pour qu'on ose le toucher, tout est trop fragile. Un mouvement derrière lui retint son attention. Des portes de gauche, quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Trop silencieux et discret pour être entendu. _Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui…_ Un fin sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui gardait ses yeux rivés sur le verre froid de la vitre, sans qu'aucune réaction ne vienne le trahir. Et quand la voix du nouveau venu rompit le silence pour le saluer, il se retourna le regard si vraisemblablement étonné que personne n'aurait osé imaginer que sa surprise était feinte.

- Nous vous attendions avec impatience mon cher…

Le jeune homme s'inclina légèrement.

- Mais je vous en prie, tout l'honneur est pour moi.

- Votre Shôgun fait les éloges de votre travail. Nous espérons que votre talent sera aussi bien exploité dans notre Shizoku.

- Je ferais de mon mieux Shôgun.

- Nous comptons tous sur vous Rame-kun.

Le jeune homme s'inclina encore une fois. Puis d'un geste de la main le Shôgun fit signe à un de ses hommes qui ouvrit de nouveau la porte. En reconnaissant la mince silhouette qui entra alors dans la pièce, Rame sentit son cœur rater un battement. Les cheveux bruns méchés de rouge tombaient en une frange irrégulière devant deux yeux sombres aux reflets violets. Sous ce regard qui ne le lâchait pas, il sentit ses jambes trembler alors que le passé se refermait lentement autour de lui, l'emprisonnant dans son étau glacé. Mais surtout ne pas montrer sa faiblesse. Aussi ne se départit-il pas du sourire aimable qui éclairait son visage.

- Ohayo Jun-san…

oOo

Le gris, le métal et le froid. Il serra les poings à s'en déchirer les paumes. _Quelle stupidité!_ Le papillon de nuit attrapé dans les filets du jour, _quelle ironie_. Un geste de colère le poussa à se défouler contre le mur mais il se retint, le regard des gardiens ne le lâchait pas. Il y lisait la peur. Un sourire amer vint déformer son visage. _Même derrière un grillage…_ Il jouait avec eux, ne les lâchant pas du regard, et ses pupilles vertes brillaient de folie. Personne dans la cellule n'osait s'approcher de lui. Il y gagnait au moins la tranquillité. Assis dans un coin de la pièce, il n'avait pas esquissé un geste depuis qu'il y avait été enfermé, immobile jusqu'à la démence. Seuls ses yeux scrutaient chaque recoin, chaque visage, et ceux des autres se détournaient de lui. Tentant d'ignorer ce qui les effrayait. Pas une fenêtre, une ouverture ou une pendule ici pour savoir l'heure qu'il était. Aussi il attendait. Il savait que rien ne servait de s'énerver. Seule la patience permet d'arriver à son but alors… attendre. Il ferma doucement ses paupières sur ses iris clairs. Personne ne tenterait rien contre lui.

Un bruit de clef, le grillage de métal qui coulissa en grinçant et les voix des gardiens. Quelqu'un rentra dans la cellule. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux pour rencontrer deux iris jaunes et fendus devant lesquels dansaient des mèches blondes. Un mince sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres.

- Ohayo Jui-kun…

- Ohayo Tero. Content de te revoir...

- Je ne dirais pas la même chose.

Un bref éclat de rire échappa au blond qui se tourna vers les gardiens.

- C'est bien lui.

Il passa une enveloppe épaisse à un officier puis fit signe à Tero de le suivre alors qu'il sortait de la cellule. Souplement, celui-ci se releva et suivit le jeune homme sous les regards prudents des gardiens. Ils patientèrent un moment à un guichet ou un fonctionnaire restitua les affaires de Tero à son propriétaire. Au passage, Jui retint un couteau à cran d'arrêt et le portefeuille du jeune homme qui le regarda faire sans un mot avant de récupérer sa ceinture et ses lacets, une chaîne d'argent et quelques bagues. Ainsi qu'un élastique qu'il utilisa immédiatement pour relever ses longs cheveux rouges. Cela fait, ils sortirent enfin du poste de police. A peine furent-ils dans la rue que Tero repéra les hommes de main postés. Deux de chaque côté. Sans compter celui qui se trouvait en face. Et les trois dans la voiture. Il réprima une grimace en sentant le canon d'une arme heurter son dos.

- Pas un geste de travers Tero où je serais obligé de faire quelque chose de malheureux.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du rouge.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais rangé à de telles méthodes Jui, tu étais bien plus classe avant.

Et avant que le blond ne puisse lui répondre, il monta tranquillement dans la voiture. Deux hommes à l'avant, un autre à côté de lui et Jui qui vint prendre place à sa droite. _Je préférais quand j'étais en cellule finalement…_ Il sursauta en reconnaissant dans le rétroviseur le visage du conducteur. Les yeux brun doré et tristes évitèrent son regard. _Hideto…_ Mais il refoula en lui ses émotions. Il avait choisit son chemin et eux le leur, il était évident qu'un jour leurs routes se recroiseraient. Et tout aussi évident que la rencontre ne serait pas amicale. _Nos enfers ne sont pas compatibles._

oOo

Du dernier étage du building, la vue était impressionnante. Il laissa son regard plonger sur la ville, les rues en contrebas grouillent de vie, mais chacun n'est pas plus gros qu'une tête d'épingle. Il détourna le regard du vide qui semble vouloir l'aspirer, le soleil qui se réverbérait sur les vitres de l'immeuble était aveuglant. Le soleil. Il se sentit déchiré entre deux mondes, perdus dans deux réalités. Il appartenait à la Nuit mais vivait le jour. Il n'était vraiment ni a l'un ni a l'autre, comme une malédiction. Un sourire ironique naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il prenait conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Tissus de luxe, tableaux et statuettes d'art, espace et richesse. _Il doit exister des vies plus malheureuses_. Ses yeux retrouvèrent l'extérieur, un peu plus loin au nord, les friches industrielles qui étendaient leurs structures de métal et de fer, leurs espaces déserts brûlés de soleil. En plein jour, le calme qu'elles dégageaient était mortel, la Nuit et la Lune leur rendaient leur aspect originel, leurs éclats métalliques. Et la vie. Elles étaient peuplées d'un monde qui ne naissait que lorsque la lumière se faisait ombre. Cela avait été son monde. Il était arrivé à la lumière maintenant et la dualité apparente de toute chose le rendait malade. Pourquoi cette mascarade? Le monde n'était pas duel, il était un dans sa diversité. Son poing vint heurter la vitre, et il chassa toutes ses pensées de son crâne. Rien ne servait de tourner et retourner les mêmes évidences sans cesse. Le soir même il présidait la réunion du Kazoku. Il serait bien plus judicieux de se concentrer sur son discours. Une fois encore il allait devoir réaffirmer sa supériorité. Aucun faux pas ne serait toléré. Mais avant cela il avait une autre tache à accomplir.

oOo

Il vit le véhicule s'éloigner lentement et se fondre dans la circulation. Il savait très bien où se rendait le véhicule, il avait reconnu dans la seconde l'homme qui en était sorti. Il n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Mais cette fois, l'autre avait été trop rapide. Et maintenant Tero était entre leurs mains. Il aurait fallu l'en sortir immédiatement, avant même qu'ils n'atteignent la résidence du Shôgun mais ils n'en avaient pas la capacité. Quatre hommes dans la voiture où se trouvait Tero, au moins autant dans la seconde. Et il savait que Jui valait bien plus qu'un homme de main normal. Sans compter Hideto. Malgré les vitres teintées, il avait tout de suite reconnu le chauffeur. Sans que la moindre expression ne vienne troubler son visage, il se fondit de nouveau dans l'ombre.

oOo

Il suivit à pas mesurés la longue silhouette vêtue d'écarlate. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé, seule la demande du Shôgun afin que Jun le conduise dans ses appartements. L'inquiétude et les questions se pressaient dans sa tête mais il les fit taire. Il avait choisit son enfer, il devait l'assumer. Le long des couloirs marquetés de bois sombre, ils croisèrent nombre de personnes. Il observait les visages le plus attentivement possible, il devait les connaître au mieux au plus vite. Il ne savait pas s'il lui restait encore longtemps à vivre, mais les habitudes sont ancrées au plus profond de nous. Aussi enregistrait-il le maximum d'informations sur les bâtiments dans lesquels il se trouvait. Et bientôt Jun s'arrêta devant une porte massive. Rame nota que le reste du couloir était percé à intervalle régulier de ces mêmes portes. Probablement une série d'appartements. Après avoir passé une carte magnétique devant le lecteur dissimulé dans un cadre de bois travaillé, Jun poussa le battant et pénétra dans la pièce. Rame entra à sa suite dans une longue suite luxueuse. La première pièce consistait en un salon d'accueil superbement meublé et le jeune homme devinait les autres pièces derrière les trois portes de bois sombre. Sans aucun doute un deuxième salon, et une chambre. Ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Il tourna enfin son regard vers le brun. Celui-ci le fixait en silence, aucun sentiment ne venant troubler son regard sombre.

- Je suppose que tu sais ce qui t'attend maintenant que tu te trouves ici.

Il retint un sursaut de surprise et un sourire aimable se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me le re précises Jun-san.

Après un bref instant de silence, Jun indiqua le canapé à Rame. Puis il alla murmurer quelques mots à l'interphone avant de prendre à son tour place sur le siège qui faisait face au jeune homme.

- Cet interphone te permet de demander ce que tu désires aux employés. Il ne faut surtout pas hésiter à t'en servir. Tu n'en t'en rends peut être pas compte mais tu es quelqu'un d'important ici aux yeux de beaucoup de personnes…

Rame fronça légèrement les sourcils, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça. Remarquant sa réaction, Jun laissa échapper un petit rire.

- S'_il_ avait voulu te tuer, tu ne serais déjà plus en vie.

- Dois-je donc comprendre que je suis hors de danger ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le terme exact...

Jun se releva souplement et pris un temps de réflexion avant de continuer.

- Il a toléré le premier écart. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il en excusera un second.

Ses yeux bruns accrochèrent les iris clairs du plus jeune.

- Il t'accorde une deuxième chance Rame, mais c'est la dernière.

oOo

La porte se referma lourdement et il s'assit sans un mot sur une des banquettes de velours sombre qui meublaient l'antichambre. Les lourdes tentures voilaient la lumière grise qui filtrait de l'extérieur. Le ciel était lourd et sombre depuis le matin et le pâle soleil de l'après-midi n'avait pas réussit à écarter les nuages. Il aurait du se douter que cela ne présageait rien de bon, cette lourdeur dans l'atmosphère qui le rendait nauséeux. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Mais la tension qui lui nouait le ventre ne disparut pas pour autant. Il les rouvrit et admit la vérité. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la météo. Un gémissement étouffé lui parvint de l'autre côté de la cloison. Le bref espoir d'une illusion le traversa avant qu'un deuxième ne se fasse entendre. Et le silence. Puis les cris. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu soyeux. Mâchoires serrées, il refoula l'envie de fuir. Et malgré la nausée qui lui tordait le ventre, malgré les hurlements qui lui déchiraient l'âme et l'esprit, il ne bougea pas. Les vagues de douleur. Les cris. Ils lui semblèrent durer des heures sans qu'il ne sache combien de temps il avait supporté ce calvaire. Et de nouveau le silence. Il sentit la crampe qui lui déchirait le corps se dénouer lentement dans un spasme qui irradia chacun de ses membres, y abandonnant une douleur sourde. Un bref rire avant que les portes ne se rouvrent.

- Solide ton ami, Jui…

Après un nouveau rire, l'homme sortit de l'antichambre en lui précisant que le Shôgun le demandait. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde au blond pour reprendre contenance et lorsqu'il franchit la porte du bureau, un masque d'impassibilité avait recouvert son visage et envahit son regard.

oOo

Les yeux bleu nuit s'écarquillèrent et une violente crispation parcouru son corps. Il dut s'appuyer contre le mur alors que le souffle lui manquait. Son vis-à-vis le considéra avec inquiétude :

- Daijobu ?

Les lèvres du jeune homme se pincèrent et il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, ses yeux bleu sombre perdus dans le vide. Un mauvais pressentiment s'insinuait en lui et ce genre de malaise était suffisamment rare pour être inquiétant. Il savait très bien à quelles situations correspondaient les fois où il avait ressenti ces sensations auparavant. Et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. En face de lui, le brun le regardait avec une perplexité mêlée d'inquiétude. Voir Ayano avouer une faiblesse –quelle qu'elle soit- n'était pas commun. Celui-ci consentit enfin quelques mots devant son regard interrogateur :

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour Tero.

Il hocha pensivement la tête.

- Mmh… entre les mains de ces ordures, ce n'est pas bon signe.

Mais ce n'était pas le premier qui en souffrirait, il n'avait pas le temps de compatir. Et Ayano perçu clairement ce qu'il pensait.

- J'ai un _très mauvais_ pressentiment…

C'était presque de l'angoisse qui était perceptible dans la voix du jeune homme. Le souffle court, il s'adossa au mur. Derrière ses mèches bleues, ses yeux tremblaient de douleur. Et un juron passa ses lèvres dans un souffle.

- K'so ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils lui font ?

oOo

Un pas et déjà il savait les mèches rouges de Tero sur la moquette claire. Son corps crispé. Le Shôgun n'avait pas bougé de derrière son bureau, le menton posé sur la main, il observait Jui. Celui-ci s'inclina devant lui sans un regard pour le corps qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Il crut voir un éclair de déception traverser le visage du roux mais il disparu rapidement pour laisser de nouveau place à l'air neutre qu'il affichait en permanence.

- Emmène-le dans vos appartements. Je le reverrais quand il se sera remis.

Il se contenta de s'incliner alors que le Shôgun se levait et passait dans ses propres appartements qui jouxtaient son bureau. Lorsqu'il eut disparu derrière porte de bois, et que celle-ci se fut dans un claquement refermée sur son dos, Jui resta un moment immobile. Le regard perdu à travers la baie vitrée, sans qu'il ne voie pourtant rien de la vue sur laquelle elle s'ouvrait. Après un instant, il se tourna lentement vers Tero qui s'était mis à gémir. A pas lent il s'approcha du jeune homme, les quelques mètres qui les séparaient lui parurent durer une éternité, et il se laissa tomber à genoux auprès de lui. Il ne pouvait réprimer les tremblements qui s'étaient emparés de son corps et de ses membres. Les paumes sur le sol, il laissa les mèches claires masquer son visage et l'émotion le submerger.

Ce fut la présence hésitante de Hideto qu'il perçut derrière la porte du bureau qui le ramena à la réalité. Il se redressa vivement et effaçant d'un revers de la main les traces qui maculaient son visage, il alla rapidement ouvrir les battants de bois. Les yeux clairs du brun étaient emplis d'inquiétude et malgré la froideur impénétrable du visage de Jui il sut aussitôt que ses craintes étaient fondées. Le blond le laissa entrer dans la pièce et le suivit. Hideto s'approcha lentement du corps allongé de Tero auprès duquel il s'agenouilla comme l'avait fait Jui quelques minutes auparavant. Mais pas une larme ne roula de ses iris doré alors qu'il frôlait les mèches écarlates. Et après un instant de silence il se tourna vers Jui.

- Qu'a-t-il décidé ?

- On l'emmène dans nos appartements. Pour le moment. Il souhaite le revoir quand il sera en état.

Hideto hocha pensivement la tête, puis du bout des doigts il dégagea les mèches qui voilaient le visage de Tero. Recroquevillé sur le côté, la tête à demi enfouie dans ses bras, celui-ci gisait inconscient sur le sol moquetté. Les mâchoires de Jui se crispèrent lorsque Hideto révéla le visage pâle et marqué de douleur du rouge. Les doigts fins du brun s'attardèrent un instant sur la joue humide de Tero, puis glissant ses bras autour du corps inerte il le souleva sans la moindre difficulté. La porte du bureau claqua derrière eux.

oOo

Il contempla sans le voir le battant de bois sombre qui venait de se refermer tandis que son esprit passait méticuleusement en revue les dernières minutes qui venaient de s'écouler. Il avait bien cru vivre les derniers instants de sa vie lorsque la silhouette écarlate de Jun l'avait accueilli mais les événements s'était déroulés bien différemment que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il croisa les doigts et posa son menton sur ses mains jointes. Visiblement _il_ tenait à mettre toutes les chances de son côté, quitte à faire quelques entorses à _son_ intransigeance légendaire. Mais l'idée ne parvint pas à le faire sourire, il savait trop bien que les victoires trop rapides se changeaient le plus souvent en défaite. Et que la peur du fort n'est pas raison de la paix de ses proies. Bien au contraire. Il se leva nerveusement. Malgré les troubles qui agitaient le petit monde des Shôguns, malgré les remous qui se faisaient entendre du côté de ceux de la Nuit, malgré cette tension qu'il avait sentit naître et qui grandissait, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un Shôgun à la tête d'un Kazoku aussi puissant que celui que dominait Kisaki prendrait peur. Un frisson le secoua. _Kisaki… _Il s'était juré de ne plus prononcer son nom, il s'était juré de plus croiser son regard avant ce jour. Ce jour où il le tuerait. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. _Il semblerait que cette promesse va avoir quelque mal à être tenue…_ Puis d'un pas vif il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il pensait être celle de sa nouvelle chambre. Comme il l'avait présumé, ses affaires personnelles y avaient été déposées. Il devait dîner avec son nouveau Shôgun ce soir et il était prêt à parier que Kisaki serait présent au repas. Alors autant mettre tous les atouts de son côté. Il devait se préparer.

oOo

Ils avaient installé Tero et s'étaient retirés dans leurs appartements, laissant le rouge sous la surveillance de Giru. Le brun s'était gentiment proposé quand il avait vu l'état de trouble de ses aînés et ceux-ci avaient rapidement accepté. Ne supportant plus la vue du corps déchiré de Tero. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient quitté, le jeune homme était encore plongé dans une inconscience tenant plus du coma que du sommeil et son visage n'avait pas perdu son expression de souffrance.

Installé dans le salon de son appartement, le visage de Tero était encore présent à son esprit. Il fit pensivement rouler sa cigarette entre ses doigts alors qu'il regardait sans la voir la Nuit se lever. Il n'arrivait pas oublier cela, pas plus que ne se taisaient en lui les cris de douleurs de celui qu'il avait livré au Shôgun. Son visage de crispa de colère, contre lui-même et contre ce monde qui obligeait la servitude afin de rester en vie. Mais un froissement vint troubler ses pensées alors qu'il sentait quelqu'un se glisser dans son dos. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il se trouvait dans ses appartement ce qui signifiait que toute personne étant arrivée jusque là avait eu l'autorisation du Shôgun. De plus il ne percevait aucune agressivité. Il sentit l'arrivant s'approcher à pas souples dans son dans et s'arrêter juste derrière lui. Puis posant ses mains sur ses épaules, il se pencha jusqu'à effleurer son cou de son souffle.

- 'Ban Wa, Jui.

Il reconnu aussitôt le ton doux et séduisant de la voix.

- Jin…

- Et tu n'as pas l'air particulièrement réjouit de me voir là, koibito.

Jui prit le temps de porter sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Et alors qu'il inspirait lentement la fumée âcre il tenta d'analyser la situation : qu'est ce qu'un des favoris du Shôgun faisait dans ses appartements ? Sans que le moindre mouvement ne trahisse ses pensées, il expira avant de répondre au jeune homme.

- C'est que je me demande ce que tu peux bien venir chercher ici, Jin.

Il sentit le brun sourire contre sa peau et celui-ci laissa ses mains glisser sur sa poitrine.

- Seulement un peu de réconfort, Jui-san…

Il avait pris une voix câline et ses doigts effleuraient la peau du blond à travers le tissu fin de sa chemise. Jui se mordit la lèvre en silence. Il avait une furieuse envie de profiter de la situation sans se poser de questions. Mais risquer sa vie pour un instant de plaisir aurait été stupide. Et lorsqu'une langue vint chercher le lobe de son oreille, il remercia Kamisama de n'avoir pas en plus à supporter la vue du corps de Jin alors qu'il luttait contre la tentation.

- Le Shôgun sera très heureux de te procurer tout le réconfort que tu désires Jin.

La voix du blond n'avait pas tremblé et la caresse cessa alors que les mains quittaient son torse. Jui ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait s'en montrer déçu ou soulagé. Mais Jin se contenta de faire le tour du canapé et se planta devant le blond qui y était assis.

- C'était donc cela qui te gênait…

Un sourire fin dessinait ses lèvres et il se pencha lentement pour ôter la cigarette des doigts de Jui. Il tira une bouffée avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier qui se trouvait sur la table basse. Et alors qu'il expirait lentement la fumée, il s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux du blond.

- Alors ne te pose plus de questions.

oOo

Il vérifia une dernière fois son reflet. Les anglaises cuivrées tombaient parfaitement et aucun faux pli ne venait troubler l'ordonnancement de sa robe. Il ajusta rapidement le col de dentelle. Un maquillage impeccable soulignait l'étrangeté de son regard bicolore. Il était fin prêt.

A peine s'était-il fait cette réflexion qu'un léger coup se fit entendre à la porte de ses appartements. Il poussa le battant pour découvrir un jeune homme brun au visage doux et calme. Avec un sourire le jeune l'homme l'invita à le suivre et l'entraîna le long des couloirs sombres jusqu'à la salle de repas.

- Dis-moi, le Shôgun a-t-il des invités particuliers ce soir ?

Le brun s'excusa avec une petite inclinaison du buste.

- Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous parler de cela Monsieur.

- Et qu'es-tu autorisé à me dire alors ?

- Je suis habilité à répondre à vos besoins et en l'occurrence il est de mon devoir de vous conduire jusqu'au Shôgun.

Rame laissa filer un instant de silence.

- Très bien, je vois que tu es fidèle.

Le jeune homme inclina légèrement la tête avec une neutralité toute consommée.

- Dans ce cas peux-tu m'indiquer dans quelle salle nous nous rendons ?

- Je ne pense pas que cela aille contre les ordres, Monsieur. Le Shôgun a organisé le repas de ce soir dans la salle de cérémonie.

- La plus grande pièce du bâtiment, j'imagine…

- Haï.

- Arigatô. Pour ton amabilité et ta diligence. Je ne manquerais pas de faire part de ta fidélité au Shôgun si tu consens à me dire ton nom.

Le serviteur leva vers lui des yeux bruns sombres, presque noirs, rencontrant enfin son regard.

- Kai dessu. Je vous en remercie Monsieur.

- Appelle moi Rame, Kai.

Un sourire aimable mais qui ne suffit pas à éclairer son regard se dessina brièvement sur les lèvres du brun.

- Je ne pense pas que le Shôgun apprécierait de telles familiarités, Monsieur,

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte de bois massif et Kai lui désigna un autre serviteur qui patientait non loin de là.

- Nous sommes arrivés, le maître de soirée qui se trouve ici va vous introduire. Bonne soirée Monsieur.

Rame l'arrêta d'un geste alors qu'après une énième inclinaison du buste il s'apprêtait à partir.

- Dômo. Ano, Kai… dis-moi, est-ce que j'aurais l'occasion de te revoir ?

- Il semblerait que j'ai été affecté à votre service, Monsieur.

Et sur un dernier sourire poli, il s'esquiva alors que le maître de soirée invitait d'un geste Rame à pénétrer dans la salle. Celui-ci y consentit non sans un regard pour la fine silhouette qui disparaissait au bout du couloir.

oOo

Son regard aux reflets écarlates fit le tour de la table, tous les Shôgun étaient présents ainsi que nombre de premières lames. Quelques uns étaient venus avec leur Geisha et c'était un ensemble de couleurs vives, kimonos bigarrés et éclats de rire qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Takada avait bien fait les choses, le repas qu'il s'apprêtait à donner ce soir paraissait être à la hauteur des promesses faites. Mais il n'aimait pas l'aisance que prenait le Shôgun. Il fronça les sourcils. Lui-même avait été placé à sa droite ainsi qu'il convenait puisqu'il était l'invité d'honneur. Et il le resterait tant que sa place dans la Kazoku ne serait pas contestée. Son discours lors de la réunion avait été abondamment applaudi et jusque là personne n'avait osé remettre en cause son autorité, mais Kisaki savait qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas baisser la garde. Or Takada venait de le décaler d'une place, laissant entre eux un siège libre. Et pourtant qui aurait pu être plus à même d'occuper cette place que le chef du Kazoku ? Il prit cependant place sans le moindre commentaire, s'agacer maintenant serait faire preuve de faiblesse et Takada, qui n'avait montré le moindre signe de rébellion, avait l'empressement d'un gamin qui prépare une surprise. Aussi Kisaki attendit-il patiemment. Quand tout le monde fut installé et que le brouhaha se fut lentement apaisé, le siège était toujours vide. A la gauche de Takada, un jeune homme aux cheveux méchés de rouges se leva avec grâce. Aussitôt les dernières discussions s'éteignirent et Jun remercia le silence qui venait d'être fait d'un sourire.

- Le Shôgun est heureux de vous voir ici tous réunis par son invitation et il souhaite remercier plus particulièrement Kisaki-san de sa présence qui lui fait le plus grand honneur. Et toute sa maison se joint à ses paroles.

Il s'inclina légèrement vers le roux.

- Vous avoir parmi nous est un plaisir toujours renouvelé Shôgun Kisaki-san. Nous souhaitions vous l'assurer et vous le redire en cette soirée un peu spéciale, puisque le Shôgun s'est entouré d'un nouveau collaborateur.

Son regard aux reflets violets prit le temps de parcourir l'assemblée, et les derniers mots qu'il posa dessinèrent un presque imperceptible sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Sous ma direction, il dirigera l'Akai Tsuki.

Un murmure frissonna autour de la table. La dernière Geisha à avoir dirigé l'établissement avait été éliminée par le Shôgun pour avoir eu des relations non autorisées. Depuis la question du successeur à la gestion de la plus grande Maison de Geisha de la Ville avait remué le milieu. Jusque là, Takada avait laissé son bras droit, Jun, s'en occuper mais visiblement il avait fini par trouver le remplaçant. Et tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers les portes de la grande salle qui s'ouvrirent dans un grincement pour laisser l'entrée au tant attendu. Le maître de Soirée l'annonça d'une voix forte qui résonna sous la courbe boisée du plafond alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce dans un bruissement de soie.

- Rame-san, Première Geisha de l'Akai Tsuki, intime de notre craint et vénéré Shôgun du Shizoku Aka no Hana.

Et ce fut un murmure admiratif qui souleva l'assistance. Rame avait revêtu une robe de soirée noire ornée de dentelles blanches. Elle s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux dans un froufrou mousseux tandis que de fines bottes noires lacées, aux hautes semelles, gainaient ses mollets. Le reste était à l'avenant, d'une sobre distinction, et seul l'auburn de ses anglaises qui mettait en valeur le bleu de ses yeux contribuait à accorder à l'ensemble sa touche de souplesse. Et sans la moindre apparence d'hésitation, sous les regards insistants de la tablée, le jeune homme traversa la salle un sourire confiant aux lèvres et prit place entre Kisaki et le Shôgun.

oOo

Le châtain se fendit d'un sourire, les yeux plus froid que la glace alors que le Shôgun éclatait de rire à l'un de ses bons mots. Depuis le début du repas, il paraissait d'excellente humeur, enjoué par le succès de sa nouvelle recrue et l'excès d'alcool. Le visage rougi il se pencha pour s'adresser à Kisaki :

- Alors Kisaki-san, ma nouvelle Geisha vous plaît ?

- Votre choix me parait excellent Takada-san.

L'expression du roux était restée d'une neutralité parfaite, mais le Shôgun parut plus que satisfait de la réponse et un gras sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres épaisses. Il posa mollement sa main sur le bras pâle de Rame.

- Tu entends Rame-chan? Kisaki-san place de grands espoirs en toi. Tu devrais te réjouir de l'estime d'un tel homme.

Rame ravala le dégoût que lui inspirait ce contact et courba poliment la tête sans réussir à jouer la joie dont il aurait du faire preuve. Et le Shôgun perçut clairement son manque d'enthousiasme. Son visage se crispa d'un furtif éclair de colère. Voir en présence du chef du Kazoku une simple poupée se comporter aussi insolemment flirtait le déshonneur. Rame réalisa aussitôt le changement d'humeur du Shôgun et il se fustigea intérieurement pour son manque de diplomatie. Mais la nausée qui lui tordait le ventre et broyait son crâne d'une lancinante douleur depuis le début du repas lui avait fait perdre le sens des réalités. Et il n'arrivait pas à contenir la haine et le dégoût plus que physique que lui inspirait la présence de Kisaki à quelques centimètres de lui. Cependant il se força à reprendre le dessus et inclina joliment la tête, plein d'une fausse timidité.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Shôgun, mais je ne m'attendais pas à la présence d'une telle personnalité ce soir et m'en voilà déstabilisé au point que j'en perdrais le sens des convenances. Je ne sais comment exprimer tout l'émotion qui naît de l'estime que me porte un tel homme.

Sa voix douce et un peu nasillarde tremblait d'une émotion qui parut convaincre le Shôgun de sa sincérité. Son sourire satisfait revint se dessiner sur ses lèvres et il demanda à ce qu'on apporte la suite du repas. Devant l'abondance de nourriture, Rame sentait son estomac se soulever, mais entouré de Kiasaki et Takada, il se composa un visage ouvert et enjoué. Il n'en restait pas moins que le repas se déroulait en une douloureuse lenteur sans que le malaise qui le travaillait ne semble vouloir lui laisser le moindre répit. Aussi lorsque l'alcool eu suffisamment échauffé les esprits pour que l'attention soit raisonnablement détournée de sa personne, Rame se pencha vers son Shôgun.

- Puis-je me retirer, onegaï ? La journée a été épuisante et je souhaite être au meilleur de mes capacités pour intégrer mes fonctions demain.

Après une brève hésitation, le Shôgun acquiesça et Rame se leva s'inclinant devant lui pour le remercier. Mais alors qu'il allait s'en aller, une main l'attrapa brutalement par le bras et le Shôgun lui désigna Kisaki d'un signe de tête. Rame compris aussitôt. Bien sûr, il se devait de saluer comme il se fallait le chef du Kazoku. Il adressa un sourire entendu à Takada et se courbant il prit la main que le roux lui tendait, il y posa ses lèvres. S'abaisser ainsi devant cet homme le déchirait de rage et il sentait chaque parcelle de son corps irradier de douleur.

oOo

Le souffle court, Jui se dégagea doucement des bras du brun et s'assit sur le canapé ramenant machinalement ses cheveux humides de sueur en arrière. Dans son dos, Jin se redressa et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, mais le blond défit l'étreinte en se tournant vers lui. Les yeux clairs le regardaient avec inquiétude.

- Ça ne t'as pas plu ?

Un sourire triste éclaira les lèvres de Jui. Du bout des doigts il effleura les joues rondes du brun, décollant doucement les mèches qui s'y égaraient, son pouce vint dessiner la courbes des lèvres entrouvertes. Il ne résista pas à l'envie d'embrasser doucement Jin, comme pour le rassurer. Quand il se séparèrent, il se releva vivement.

- Si ça m'a plu, Jin-kun. Et peut-être un peu trop… Je suis désolé, j'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment alors je vais devoir y aller…

Devant le soudain embarra de Jui, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jin qui se leva à son tour.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Jui, je vais m'en aller, ça ne me dérange pas.

Il colla son corps encore nu à celui du blond.

- Mon rôle c'est de réconforter ceux qui en ont besoin, pas de faire des histoires. Tu ne me dois rien.

Jui l'enlaça pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Mais déjà son esprit était occupé par d'autres pensées, dont même la peau douce du brun contre la sienne ne put l'en faire sortir. Jin récupéra ses quelques vêtements épars sur le sol et il s'habilla rapidement avant de quitter la pièce. Jui lui était reconnaissant de sa simplicité mais tout avait déjà été dit entre eux et le brun quitta la pièce sans un mot, sur un dernier sourire.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jui se trouvait à son tour dans les couloirs des appartements des Ningyô. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de prendre de douche, n'en avait pas eu le courage. Malgré l'intervention de Jin, il n'avait pas oublié Tero. Immobile devant la porte de la chambre, il hésitait. Pas un bruit ne lui parvenait de l'intérieur de la petite pièce. L'inquiétude pour le rouge s'ajoutait à la fatigue physique. Ça faisait plus d'une journée entière qu'il n'avait pas dormi et des cernes bleutées soulignaient ses yeux clairs, mangeant son visage. Il s'adossa au mur sans oser pénétrer dans la pièce. Il préférait poser à Giru les questions qui lui brûlaient la gorge et les paupières lorsqu'il en sortirait. Les minutes filèrent lentement et Jui laissa par habitude son esprit s'ouvrir, s'attardant sur les moindres sensations qui s'offraient à lui, effleurant les sentiments de ceux qui se trouvaient non loin. C'était sa manière de se reposer, se ressourçant au contact de la force vitale de ce qui l'entourait. Mais il eu à peine le temps de savourer le calme qu'une vague de tristesse le percuta vivement. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle ne parvenait pas de la chambre attenante comme il s'y serait attendu. Aussi il la considéra avec patience. Sa netteté l'effraya, seuls _leurs_ sentiments avaient cette clarté. Et visiblement celui qui l'émettait faisait tout pour dissimuler sa douleur. Mais elle n'avait pas échappé au blond. Oubliant pour un instant la présence de Tero dans la pièce à côté et leur situation, il se concentra sur le sentiment, cherchant à le comprendre. C'était une sorte de nostalgie triste, mêlée de culpabilité et d'impuissance… Presque une rage de ne pouvoir agir. Visiblement _il_ se trouvait devant une situation qui _le_ dépassait et elle faisait naître en _lui_ cette douleur si forte qu'_il_ n'arrivait pas à la contenir. Sans aucune violence, Jui se fondit dans le sentiment et se laissa porter. Et alors qu'il en percevait chaque nuance, les fragments de mémoire qui lui étaient attachés lui apparurent. Et alors que les brefs flashs de mémoires s'imposaient à son esprit, disparaissant aussi vite, il sentit la tristesse lui serrer la gorge et un murmure lui échappa.

- Hideto…

oOo

Le battant de bois cogna violemment contre le mur et il couru jusqu'à la salle de bain, ses talon claquants sur le parquet. Kai l'y suivit précipitamment et devant l'insuccès des coups qu'il frappa à la porte, il osa pousser le battant pour découvrir Rame penché sur le lavabo, tremblant de tous ses membres. L'estomac tordu de douleur, le jeune homme avait l'impression que celle-ci migrait dans tout son corps en longues traînées brûlantes. La bile qui avait envahit sa gorge imprégnait chacune de ses inspirations et une violente nausée remuait toutes les fibres de son corps. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte des larmes silencieuses s'étaient mises à rouler sur ses joues. Et la douleur qui émanait de lui frappa Kai qui s'empressa auprès de lui, l'aidant à se redresser il le fit s'asseoir dos à la massive baignoire en marbre bleu.

- Daijobu dess' ka ? Monsieur… qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Sa voix était teintée d'une inquiétude sincère mais Rame ne l'entendit pas, perdu dans un monde ou la douleur le disputait à un désespoir aveugle. Il n'était même plus en état de s'interroger sur les raisons de son malaise, il n'était même pas capable de penser encore. Le souffle court, oppressé par une angoisse qu'il n'aurait pu nommer, il s'accrocha à Kai qui en grimaça de douleur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'apparence si fragile de la Geisha cachait une telle force. Mais il se força à ignorer le désagrément et parla doucement à Rame dans l'espoir de le calmer. Cependant, loin de se détendre, celui-ci se crispa encore un peu plus sur lui-même, le corps parcouru de tremblements. Et bientôt une violente convulsion le secoua, suivie d'une autre, comme si une souffrance interne vrillait son corps sans relâche.

- Iie !

Un cri, presque inhumain de la douleur qu'il traduisait. Et celle-ci, plus que psychologique en devenait purement physique. Kai laissa patiemment la crise passer faisant de son mieux pour empêcher le brun de se faire du mal. Entre sanglots et hurlements, le corps Rame était traversé de spasmes alors que le jeune homme se retenait désespérément à lui. Kai ne savait pas s'il avait conscience de sa présence mais elle devait le rassurer puisqu'il ne le lâcha pas un instant. Et peu à peu la violence de la crise disparut pour laisser place à des sanglots nerveux qui s'espacèrent à leur tour. Plus une larme n'arrivait à couler sur les joues du brun. Et lorsque Rame parut réellement apaisé, Kai le souleva dans ses bras pour le ramener dans sa chambre.

oOoOo

_Voilà c'est un début, mais j'avais besoin de le poster pour trouver le courage d'écrire la suite :p_


	2. Partie 2

**Titre : Quand la Nuit se Lève...**

Genre : UA, gang et autres trucs...

Sujet : Bishos du pays du Visual et lointaines contrée popesques (mais le tout à l'est de notre chère France ;) )

Résumé : Ben z'avez qu'à lire le début .

Commentaire : C'est juste un tout petit bout de la fic (vraiment très court! u.u" ) que j'ai décidé de poster en attendant mais la suite est activement en cours d'écriture! Je fais de mon mieux pour que ça ne traine pas trop quand même .

J'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture :)

_**Note**: Jin dans la partie 1 n'est pas Jin le chanteur de Mask mais un membre des Kat-tun (groupe de pop japonais n.n"). Quand je vous dit qu'il y a de tout dans ma fic!_ XD

* * *

**Quand la Nuit se Lève...**

** partie 2  
**

par Ketsueki

* * *

oOoO0OoOo

**- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser la situation contre toi. On a seulement ouvert une parenthèse en dehors de la réalité alors j'aimerais autant en profiter pleinement. Ce genre de parenthèse, ça se referme toujours trop vite. **

Jui entra sans frapper dans le grand bureau. Il savait très bien qu'il l'avait sentit arriver et qu'il était attendu. Le bruit de la porte se refermant derrière lui ne se fit pas retourner Kisaki qui se tenait debout devant la grande baie vitrée et le blond attendit patiemment au milieu de la pièce que son Shôgun daigne enfin bouger. Ce qu'il fit enfin au bout d'un long moment, alors que sans un regard pour le jeune homme il se dirigea vers la salon qui meublait le fond de l'immense bureau, tout en lui demandant de le suivre. Il servit deux verres d'un liquide aux reflets écarlates dans le bar et en tandis un à Jui avant de prendre place dans le grand canapé et de l'inviter d'un geste à s'asseoir. Le regard du roux n'avait toujours pas croisé celui du blond lorsqu'il s'assit dans un des fauteuils et celui-ci sentait la nervosité le gagner. D'habitude, Kisaki était d'une franchise glaçante. Ses relations avec le Shôgun avaient toujours été d'un froid professionnalisme. Une alliance à peine choisie mais qu'ils acceptaient tous les deux par intérêt. Et presque aucune émotion n'était venue entacher leurs rapports, même si le blond savait que seule la nécessité lui faisait réprimer la haine que le comportement du Shôgun en venait parfois à lui inspirer. Et voici que celui-ci semblait laisser affleurer une faiblesse alors qu'il ne montrait jamais la moindre faille. Au bout d'un long moment de silence au cours duquel la tension du blond n'avait fait que croître, Kisaki releva la tête, rencontrant enfin son regard. Et ce que Jui y lu le désarma totalement. Pour la première fois c'était un homme qui se tenait devant lui - et à ce moment, cet homme ressentait une profonde douleur.

- Je crois que tu as le droit de me hair Jui. Mais je n'ai pas fait cela par plaisir.

La voix du roux se suspendit alors qu'il cherchait ses mots.

- Si j'avais pu agir autrement je l'aurais fait, mais il est tellement buté que…

Il eut un petit geste d'impuissance, mais Jui le contemplait sans comprendre.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Shôgun.

- De Tero bien sûr.

Jui cilla. Le Shôgun s'excusait pour avoir torturé Tero, il en venait à s'expliquer auprès d'un simple homme de main! Mais pourquoi ?

- Je n'aurais pas du te demander d'aller le chercher, ça t'as rendu complice et je sais qu'il t'en voudra pour cela. J'aurais du envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, mais sincèrement je ne voyais pas qui aurait été capable de contrôler un tel phénomène!

Jui écoutait le Shôgun parler, les sons semblaient couler de sa bouche dans un murmure monotone. Et chaque mot enfonçaient chaque fois plus profond la douleur dans le cœur du blond qui commençait à comprendre où ce petit jeu allait les mener. Il se crispa de colère. Un instant il avait cru l'accent de sincérité dans les yeux de Kisaki et revenir à la réalité faisait encore plus mal. Il se releva nerveusement, coupant Kisaki et le forçant à lever le visage pour rencontrer ses yeux.

- Et tu croyais sincèrement que quelques paroles vides et un peu de comédie auraient suffit à m'acheter une quelconque loyauté ? Je reste à ton service Kisaki, parce que c'est le seul moyen pour moi de survivre Et parce que tu as besoin de moi, tu ne me tueras pas pour ces mots. Mais je te hais, et la moindre occasion de te tuer sera suffisante pour que je te trahisse.

Kisaki tressaillit et se relevant vivement il gifla violemment le blond qui eut le souffle coupé sous la violence du coup. Et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau les prunelles brunes de Kisaki, ils brûlaient de fureur contenue.

- Tu me le paieras...

- Je n'autorise pas une **pute **comme toi à me parler sur ce ton, Jui.

La voix des deux hommes était blanche de colère. L'insulte fit bondir Jui, mais le roux attrapa son poignet au vol, évitant le coup. Et sans lâcher sa prise ni les yeux de Jui de son regard, il tordit lentement le bras du blond et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à effleurer son visage de son souffle.

- Mais tu étais bien heureux de te taper Jin l'autre jour. Ca ne te dégoutte pas de savoir que je l'ai baisé avant toi?

Jui retint difficilement un gémissement de douleur alors que Kisaki continuait à lui tordre insidieusement le poignet. Mais il força sa voix à ne pas trembler.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kisaki ? Ca t'excite de savoir que j'ai couché avec ta pute? Tu t'es fait plaisir en mattant les vidéos j'espère...

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du blond et il profita de la situation pour se rapprocher de Kisaki collant encore un peu plus son corps tendu de douleur à celui du roux, transformant le combat en sensualité.

- Il a apprécié mes talents, ne? Tu l'as entendu crier quand je l'ai pris? Il pourra te dire qu'avec moi il n'y a pas besoin de simuler...

Il coula un long regard à Kisaki qui sentait la situation lui échapper, et voyant le trouble dans ses yeux, il se passa la pointe de la langue sur les lèvres. _Toujours pousser l'avantage..._

- A moins que tu ne veuilles constater par toi-même ?

Kisaki relâcha brusquement son emprise sur le bras de Jui, éloignant le blond d'une poussée. Mais il le retint aussitôt par le col de sa chemise. L'agrippant des deux poings, il porta son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Kisama. Tu n'es vraiment bon qu'à ça?

Sa voix siffla l'insulte mais les yeux de Jui brillaient maintenant de défi, et un sourire rusé étirait ses lèvres. Sans répondre, il frôla du dos de la main la poitrine du roux, et descendit lentement jusqu'à effleurer son entrejambe. Et voyant le trouble dans les yeux sombres, il le caressa franchement. Son sourire se fit satisfait. Il se pencha, ses lèvres effleurant les mèches écarlates, et il murmura à l'oreille de Kisaki :

- Peut-être que je ne suis qu'une pute, Kisaki, mais je te fais de l'effet.

Le roux ferma douloureusement les paupières comme pour nier l'évidence. Mais lorsqu'il sentit une langue serpentine jouer sur la courbe de sa mâchoire, il desserra l'étreinte de ses points pour s'emparer des lèvres qui s'offraient à lui.

Un gémissement échappa au roux quand les lèvres quittèrent les siennes et il agrippa la chemise du blond pour ne pas que celui-ci s'éloigne de lui. Jui fut surpris par le regard que Kisaki lui adressa, presque une supplique. Un bras enserrant la taille du roux, il lui caressa doucement la joue du pouce avant de poser un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Kisaki, si tu veux aller plus loin, j'aimerais autant que ce soit dans un endroit un rien plus confortable.

Il hocha la tête, faisant danser les mèches rousses autour de son visage, les yeux un peu perdus. Et Jui ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser une nouvelles fois les lèvres entrouvertes. Le calme qui l'avait envahit le surprenait mais ce n'était plus le Shôgun qu'il avait devant lui. Seulement un homme d'une incroyablement séduisante fragilité. Et lorsque leurs corps se séparèrent enfin, la main de Kisaki vint se glisser dans la sienne et il l'entraîna avec un sourire vers la porte qui s'ouvrait sur ses appartements.

Jui cligna des yeux alors que la lumière dorée de l'aube illuminait la chambre. Allongé contre Kisaki, il avait enlacé la taille de celui-ci, le visage enfouit dans les longues mèches rousses. Il lui fallut un instant pour tout remettre et se convaincre que les événements qui remontaient peu à peu à sa mémoire avaient bien eut lieu. Il sentait un mal de crâne incroyable le gagner et il défit doucement son étreinte pour ne pas réveiller Kisaki, mais dès que les bras du blond quittèrent sa taille, celui-ci commença à s'agiter. Jui s'assit sur le bord du lit, et se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans les pensées qui s'y bousculaient. Il sentit Kisaki bouger dans son dos et le roux s'assit derrière lui, posant sa joue sur son épaule.

- Dis moi, Jui, tu regrettes ?

Le blond secoua la tête et se releva avec un soupir. Sans un regard pour le roux, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était une bonne douche, il pourrait peut être réussir à réfléchir après.

- Je ne sais pas. La suite me le dira.

Kisaki s'appuya au chambranle et sourit en voyant Jui contempler avec surprise la quantité incroyable de produit de toilette qui s'étendait sur les diverses étagères de l'immense salle de bain.

- Je crois que tu n'as rien compris, Jui…

Le blond se retourna brusquement au son de sa voix, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Kisaki se dirigea jusqu'à la baignoire et ouvrit les robinets tout en jetant quelques doses de bain moussant dans l'eau qui commençait doucement à monter. Puis il revint à Jui qui le regardait en silence.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser la situation contre toi. On a seulement ouvert une parenthèse en dehors de la réalité alors j'aimerais autant en profiter pleinement. Ce genre de parenthèse, ça se referme toujours trop vite.

Kisaki eut un sourire en remarquant la brève lueur d'étonnement qui traversa le visage de Jui . Il s'approcha du blond qui ne fit rien pour l'éviter, et posa ses mains sur les hanches fines, laissant leurs corps se frôler.

- Et moi j'ai envie de prendre mon bain avec toi.

Puis sans attendre de réponse il se retourna, mais deux bras lui enserrèrent la taille et Jui le retint contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

- Tu es vraiment étrange Kisaki. Je croyais avoir compris qui tu étais mais visiblement j'étais complètement à côté de la plaque.

Il desserra son étreinte pour attraper la main du roux et il l'attira dans la baignoire. Se calant contre le bord il fit asseoir Kisaki contre lui et celui-ci se laissa aller, les bras du blond enserrant sa poitrine. Il restèrent ainsi un moment dans l'eau tiède avant que Kisaki n'enlace ses mains à celles de Jui qui commençaient à descendre un peu trop bas à son goût.

- Jui…

- Nani ?

- Tu sais, la parenthèse ne va pas tarder à se fermer, et tant que je peux être encore totalement sincère… Eto… Je tiens vraiment à te le dire et j'espère que tu ne vas pas te fâcher encore. Demo… ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir pour moi de voir souffrir Tero.

A la tension qui s'était emparée du roux, Jui ne pouvait douter de la franchise de ses paroles. Il le força à se retourner et encadra son visage de ses mains.

- Je te crois…

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Kisaki et Jui se pencha pour s'en emparer, soulevant en même temps le roux qui noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps pour savourer cette nouvelle facette de l'autre qu'ils découvraient.

* * *

_J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop "fleur bleue" comme passage ... Parce que c'est pas trop l'esprit de la fic xD mais j'ai quand mm l'impression que ça l'est... T.T  
Bref...  
La suite est mieux XDD  
Restez siouplaaaay çç  
_


	3. Partie 3

**Titre : Quand la Nuit se Lève...**

Genre : UA, gang et autres trucs...

Sujet : Bishos du pays du Visual et lointaines contrée popesques (mais le tout à l'est de notre chère France ;) )

Commentaire : Voilà la troisème partie pour ma seule et j'espère encore attentive lectrice sur FF XD je commence doucement à écrire la suite - je pense que pour une fois, j'arriverais peut être à venir à bout d'une histoire /

* * *

**Quand la Nuit se Lève...**

**Partie 3**

Par Ketsueki

* * *

oOoOo

**- On va devoir choisir notre camp, ne ?**

**- On verra selon les événements. Ce seront eux qui décideront.**

oOoOo

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les mots murmurés par les voix qui l'entouraient. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent de frustration, mais il avait beau faire ce qu'il voulait, les liens qui enserraient ses poignets étaient bel et bien là. Le tissu qui masquait ses yeux lui irritait la peau. Un grognement lui échappa faisant rire ses gardiens qui en profitèrent pour échanger quelques plaisanteries sur son compte. Il savait qu'ils avaient prévenu leur chef et celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Et il valait mieux pour lui qu'il trouve le moyen de ne plus être là quand ce moment là surviendrait. Soudain la conversation s'interrompit. Il n'entendit qu'un cri de surprise étouffé puis un choc. Le silence se fit total. Un souffle d'air auprès de lui et il sentit le lien glisser de ses poignets. Il se débarrassa rapidement du tissu qui lui couvrait le visage tout en se relevant. Il vacilla, manquant de tomber, mais une poigne de fer le rattrapa par le bras. Deux yeux dorés et rieurs le regardaient sous une frange de mèches sombres. Il se dégagea d'un geste vif de la main qui lui enserrait toujours l'avant bras. Le sourire moqueur n'avait pas quitté le visage de son sauveur. Il serra les lèvres sans rien dire et massa ses poignets meurtris. Avec un haussement d'épaule, le brun s'était détourné de lui et fouillait les corps des deux gardes étendus un peu plus loin. Une large plaie béante ouvrait leur gorge et le sol était rougi de leur sang. Il se décida enfin à parler.

- Leur chef va pas tarder à arriver Taka on ferait mieux de se barrer.

En hochant la tête, le dénommé Taka se releva souplement et ils disparurent en silence.

oOoOo

Ils se déplaçaient avec assurance dans l'usine désaffectée. Seul le premier se mouvait sans un bruit, mais plus par habitude que par nécessitée. Les quatre hommes de mains qui les accompagnaient assuraient leur sécurité. Et lui même craignait peu pour sa vie.

- Chotto matte.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et tous l'imitèrent. L'homme qui se tenait au milieu du groupe s'avança jusqu'à lui.

- Un problème ?

- Ils devraient être là.

La main gantée désigna une cloison.

- Et…

- Ils n'y sont plus…

Sa voix grave et basse était d'un calme inattaquable. Il ne sentait plus la présence du prisonnier et pourtant… _Et pourtant que je ne me suis pas absenté très longtemps._ Il n'avait pas pu se libérer seul, Karyu en était certain, il s'était lui-même occupé de ses liens. Ce qui signifiait que celui qui l'avait aidé était déjà dans les parages quand il était partit. Et il ne l'avait pas perçu.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

L'impatience était palpable dans le voix du second. Les iris pâles vinrent lentement se poser sur lui.

- Quelque chose s'est passé.

- Bien. Allons voir alors !

Et tout en dégainant, il entra à grands pas dans la pièce où Karyu avait laissé les deux gardes quelques instants auparavant. Karyu regarda sans un mot le grand roux avancer et le suivit.

- Kuso!

Il venait de tomber sur les corps inertes qui reposaient sur le sol. Les raisons de leur mort étaient plus que claires. Il se tourna vivement vers le Rakyuei.

- Attaché, ne ?

- Die-san…

La voix posée du châtain ne fit que l'énerver un peu plus.

- Quoi ? Ils sont morts tous seuls peut être ?!

- Die…

D'un regard, Karyu attira son attention sur les zones sombres créées par les poutrelles et murs d'acier affaissés qui encombraient une grande partie de la haute pièce de l'entrepôt. Aussitôt le grand roux se concentra, repérant les mouvances dans l'ombre. Ses gestes se ralentirent et ses mains affirmèrent leur prise sur les crosses.

- Iyaaaa Die… Je serais toi j'oublierais…

La voix lente et moqueuse sortit de l'ombre en même temps que son propriétaire.

- Jui…

L'interpellé esquissa une courbette alors qu'un sourire ironique se dessinait sur ses lèvres. En quelques pas il eut rejoint le premier cadavre.

- Heureux de vous revoir Die-san, dommage que les conséquences ne soient pas plus… joyeuse?

- Je ne te retourne pas le compliment. C'est de vous ça ?

- Hmm….?

Jui s'accroupit et caressa du bout des doigts la joue d'un garde, une petite moue sur le visage.

- Ano… je crois que cette fois ci il ne vous faille trouver une autre raison de nous en vouloir.

Il se releva souplement.

- Mais je vois que vous vous laissez attaquer sur votre propre territoire…

Le mouvement de colère esquissé par Die s'acheva, retenu par une main ferme posée sur son bras.

- Range tes poupées et pars d'ici Jui. Tu es chez nous ici et si tu restes trop longtemps, il pourrait nous venir l'envie de vous rendre la pareille.

Un silence suivit les paroles de Karyu et un nouveau sourire traversa le visage de Jui, mais ses yeux restèrent plus froid que l'acier qui les entourait. Dans un froissement souple de tissu il fit demi tour. Et avec un signe de la main il ajouta par dessus son épaule.

- On reviendra.

- On ne vous laissera pas le temps d'arriver.

oOoOo

La Lune était si ronde et blanche qu'on aurait pu croire à un soleil en pleine nuit. Assis sous la grille d'aération, la lumière pâle tombait sur lui, tamisée, et posant sur ses cheveux blonds des reflets argentés. Pas un nuage ne venait troubler la profondeur sombre du ciel piqué d'étoile, laissant le regard se perde dans son immensité. Mais la douleur le ramena à la réalité et il baissa les yeux sur son bras. Sa manche droite était poisseuse de sang et le tissu déchiré au niveau de l'épaule marquait une nette coupure. Il contemplait pensivement les dégâts lorsque des pas légers résonnèrent derrière lui sur le ciment et une longue silhouette se posa à ses côtés.

- Awa… J'avais pas vu ça. Ils ne t'ont pas loupé dis moi… Tu veux que je t'aide?

Il voulu refuser, mais déjà les doigts fins de son ami s'étaient emparés de son bras et sous les mèches sombres qui tombaient devant ses yeux, il inspecta avec sérieux la plaie.

- Enlève ça.

Sans un mot, il obéit et enleva sa veste sans manches avant d'ôter la chemise qu'il portait en dessous. Il serra les dents, tentant d'ignorer la douleur quand le tissu incrusté dans la plaie s'en décolla, mais il ne put empêcher un gémissement de passer ses lèvres. Et celles du brun se pincèrent.

- Baka. Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas porter de tissu quand tu fais ce genre de sortie. Ou alors évite les manches longues au moins.

Il laissa ses doigts courir sur la peau où le sang séché formait déjà des plaques sombres et évitant soigneusement de s'approcher de la plaie.

- Qui c'était ?

- Le Shizoku des Lames. Il y avait un de leurs espèces de chiens de garde.

- Hontou ni…

- Hmm… Le grand. J'ai croisé son regard…

Il frissonna en se souvenant de l'éclat des froides prunelles grises. Aussi dures que la pierre.

- Oni no Kisama… Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais là-bas aussi?

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que si j'avais su que c'était la planque d'un Shizoku je me serais amusé à les voler sous leur nez? C'est un abruti de dealer qui m'a raconté qu'il y avait un laboratoire clandestin alors je m'étais dit que je pourrais choper quelques trucs pour les revendre… Kuso! Si je le revois cui-là, bakayaro no…!

- Rei no baka… Heureusement que j'étais là…

Le brun se releva, lui asséna en souriant une petite tape sur le haut du crâne et avec un grognement l'autre passa une main dans ses mèches blondes.

- Tu feras gaffe de ne pas marcher sur les pied d'un Shôgun la prochaine fois.

Un nouveau grognement marqua l'assentiment boudeur du blond.

- Je suis sur que tu n'as rien ramené en plus…

Un sourire rusé se dessina effaçant toute trace de mauvaise humeur du visage du blond.

- Ça c'est ce que tu crois, Taka…

- Uso?

Le brun s'accroupit rapidement à ses côtés, les yeux écarquillé d'une heureuse surprise.

- Iie…

Un sourire vainqueur traversait maintenant le visage de Rei et se penchant il attrapa sa veste dont il fouilla rapidement les poches. Il en sortit enfin un poing serré et quand il le rouvrit, une dizaine de cachets blancs se trouvaient dans sa paume. Le brun laissa échapper un petit rire avant d'attraper le blond par les épaules et il l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Anata wa tenshi dess!

Il se releva vivement.

- Bon, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner et on teste ça!

oOoOo

D'un geste souple et répété, il passait la pierre sur la lame. Ses yeux ne quittant pas son ouvrage, il en affûtait inlassablement le tranchant. Et s'il paraissait entièrement concentré sur sa tache, le trouble de ses yeux portait à croire que son esprit était occupé par d'autres pensées. Il posa un instant la lame sur ses genoux, le temps de repousser les tresses noires qui s'étaient égarées devant ses yeux. Son regard tomba sur le jeune homme assis quelques mètres plus loin sur une chaise bancale, il ne quittait pas la porte des yeux. Et derrière les mèches châtains, on pouvait lire toute l'inquiétude qui les habitait. Il soupira doucement en se relevant et rangea la lame dans un des nombreux étuis qui pendaient à sa ceinture.

- Il va revenir Tsukasa, ne t'en fais pas…

Les lèvres de l'interpellé se pincèrent sans que son regard ne quitte pour autant la porte.

- Tsukasa pense que la chance peut tourner n'importe quand et que Zero croit peut-être trop en la force. Tsukasa estime qu'il ne faut pas sous estimer ceux contre qui l'on se bat.

Zero baissa la tête, mais une voix ferme s'éleva.

- Ne te venges pas sur Zero, Tsukasa.

Le châtain détourna enfin les yeux de la porte pour fixer son regard clair sur le jeune homme blond qui se tenait dans l'ombre de la fenêtre. La tristesse se lisait maintenant sur son visage et son regard tremblait.

- Ta peur est inutile Tuskasa, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose on le saurait. Toi plus encore que quiconque…

- Et rien ne sert de s'inquiéter en vain…

Au son de cette voix, Tsukasa se leva vivement les yeux brillants de soulagement et se précipita dans les bras du nouveau venu. Pas un bruit n'avait révélé son arrivée avant qu'il ne parle et il pu lire dans les yeux de Zero que celui-ci était vexé de s'être laissé avoir. Mais sa mauvaise humeur ne fut que de courte durée : ils étaient de nouveau réunis et c'était tout ce qui importait. Cependant le nouveau venu restait plus sérieux que la pierre. Après avoir serré Tsukasa dans ces bras, il se défit de l'étreinte du jeune homme et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche. Son visage était fatigué et il passa une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux sombres, méchés de blond. Son regard vint rencontrer celui de Hizumi assis sur la fenêtre et un pauvre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. L'homme descendit souplement de son perchoir et demanda à Tsukasa d'aller chercher quelque chose de chaud à la cuisine. Zero attrapa une chaise à son tour et s'y assit, s'accoudant au dossier.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Karyu ?

Tsukasa qui avait disparu dans une petite pièce avoisinante en revint avec une tasse pleine d'un liquide doré et brûlant. Le brun fixa un moment Hizumi tandis que Tsukasa venait se nicher dans ses bras tout en lui collant d'office la tasse dans les mains.

- Rien de grave mais… La situation devient inquiétante.

Il prit une inspiration et leur raconta les quelques événements de la Nuit. Rien de grave, non. Seulement cette sensation, cette intuition que plus rien ne tenait à rien, que l'équilibre instable que les Shôgun avaient réussi à instaurer l'était de plus en plus et que les nouvelles rivalités qui naissaient allaient inévitablement faire tomber l'édifice.

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Les quatre visages s'étaient fait sérieux, leurs esprits en communion pour tenter de comprendre ce que chacun d'entre eux ressentaient. Inquiétude, interrogation, tristesse et colère. Leur complémentarité de toujours. Impulsivité et calme. Réflexion et émotion.

- On va devoir choisir notre camp, ne ?

Les yeux noirs de Zero s'étaient encore assombris.

- Mais Tsukasa croyait qu'ils avaient un Shizoku, qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls ?

Karyu embrassa les cheveux châtains du jeune homme en resserrant un peu son étreinte.

- Notre Shizoku c'est nous même, nous ne seront jamais seuls parce que nous sommes ensembles.

Hizumi hocha gravement la tête.

- Celui que vous aviez capturés, tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?

- Iie, malheureusement il n'a rien dit. Mais c'était quelqu'un de la ville et de la Nuit. Il n'y a pas de doutes. Et je ne pense pas qu'il agissait pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui même. Il aurait reçu l'ordre de se suicider au moindre risque sinon.

Le blond hocha de nouveau la tête et ses yeux se firent pensif.

- Mais cela ne nous regarde déjà plus, ne?

Ils se tournèrent vers Zero. Le regard du jeune homme brûlait d'une colère qu'il contenait dans chacun de ses gestes. Les yeux bleu liquide de Tsukasa s'emplirent de larmes et il quitta vivement les genoux de Karyu pour aller enlacer le grand brun.

- Tsukasa veut pas que Zero souffre. Quand Zero a mal, Tsukasa aussi...

Les courbes douces de son visage étaient imprégnées de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Zero se releva pour le serrer dans ses bras et le rassura d'un murmure, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les deux autres, attendant une réponse. Hizumi se leva à son tour et traversa lentement la pièce pour aller s'appuyer contre la fenêtre.

- On verra selon les événements. Ce seront eux qui décideront.

oOoOo

Le blond roula sur le dos avec un petit gémissement et sa main vint heurter le corps qui était allongé auprès de lui. Il rouvrit douloureusement les yeux, essayant de mettre ses pensées au clair mais un tourbillon de sensations le parcourait et il n'avait qu'une envie, fermer de nouveau les yeux pour profiter de nouveau de tout ce plaisir qui s'offrait à lui. Mais pas seul. L'espace d'un instant il sentit l'impérieux besoin de sentir contre lui le corps qui se tenait à ses côtés, de le caresser et de profiter réellement de toutes ces possibilités de découvertes qu'ouvrait la drogue. Cependant ce qui lui restait de raison l'emporta sur la brève pulsion. Il se mordit la lèvre. _Pas lui. Jamais…_ Il eut un frisson quand il sentit le brun bouger et poser son bras en travers de sa poitrine alors qu'il se blottissait contre lui. Mais il se rassura aussitôt. Il connaissait lui aussi ce besoin de sentir qu'il n'était pas seul, que quelqu'un d'autre profitait avec ce même plaisir des quelques heures de répit et de bonheur qu'offrait la drogue. Déjà il savait que les effets commençaient à diminuer. Mais pour le moment chaque inspiration lui donnait encore l'impression de vivre un instant unique et hors du temps. Et ça ne durerait pas une éternité. Il entoura là son tour le brun de son bras, bien décidé à tout savourer, mais les pensées qui dansaient dans son crâne ne voulaient pas le lâcher et il finit, presque malgré lui, par leur céder.

- Taka…?

Seul un bref gémissement lui répondit mais il sut que son ami l'écoutait.

- Tu n'as pas peur des fois que l'on… Eto… on prend plein de trucs, on finit toujours dans un état lamentable et on couche avec n'importe qui alors… je me disais qu'un jour on aurait sûrement… Ano…

Les idées avaient beau être claires dans son esprit, sa langue refusait de les rendre correctement. Et soudain tout lui paraissait trop complexe.

- Nani…

- Shirenai… _(je ne sais pas)_

Le brun se releva sur un coude. Les yeux planté dans le ciel encore sombre, Rei paraissait perdu dans ses pensées et il passa doucement la main devant son visage, comme pour le ramener à la réalité.

- Nan' dess' ka?

Les yeux du blond rencontrèrent les iris sombres qui le regardaient avec attention malgré le trouble qu'y agitait la drogue.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on couche ensemble.

Le brun se laissa retomber sur le dos avec un grognement étouffé.

- Arigato….

- Iya, Baka. C'est pas ça…

Un petit rire échappa à Rei et il frappa mollement le ventre de Taka du revers de la main. Après un soupir celui-ci revint entourer de ses bras la taille de son ami, posant la tête sur sa poitrine.

- Je sais…

Rei ébouriffa les cheveux du brun. Ce qui avait le don de l'énerver au plus au point. Mais cette fois-ci Taka ne réagit pas, se contentant de resserrer encore un peu son étreinte.

- Bah ne fais pas ce genre de trucs alors…

Il sentit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du brun, et au bout d'un moment de silence celui-ci se décida enfin à parler.

- Y'aura jamais rien de ce genre entre nous…

- Nande…?

- Parce que je tiens trop à toi… Bon, je peux finir ma dose tranquille ou t'as d'autres questions stupides?

Ce fut au tour de Rei de laisser un sourire naître sur son visage.

- Dors bébé…

Et laissant ses yeux se perdre dans le ciel qui s'éclaircissait lentement au-delà de la bouche d'aération, le blond savoura en silence les effets de la drogue, happé par un ensemble indescriptible de sensations.

oOoOo

Des mèches claires voletèrent devant son visage, agitées par le vent frais qui s'était levé avec la Nuit. Il sentait les larmes noyer ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas les sentiments qui se propageaient depuis peu. Ils criaient la peur et la haine, ils résonnaient de douleur. Parfois ils étaient tellement forts qu'il se sentait partir. Son regard alla se perdre dans le ciel déjà éclaircit par un soleil levant. Mais sa beauté même était gâchée la Nuit par les phosphorescentes lumières qui jaillissaient de la ville, le teintant de couleurs artificielles. A quelques mètres du jeune homme, assis sur la tôle du toit, Hizumi contemplait la vue qui s'offrait à lui. La ville qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres, les structures de béton et d'acier. Sa froideur. Et pourtant. On pouvait deviner dans chaque tache de lumière la vie qui s'y trouvait. Derrière les volets bien clos de chaque maison, de chaque appartement, des êtres et des rêves. Un vent léger vint soulever quelques mèches de cheveux blonds, effleurant sa peau de sa fraîcheur. Mais les rues étaient baignées de noirceur. La Nuit ne laissait pas d'espoir, seule comptait la réalité, et une fois que l'on s'était laissé prendre à son piège Elle ne vous lâchait plus. Quelques quartiers illuminaient de leurs néons le ciel sombre, noyant la lumière des étoiles. On y vendait le rêve à l'heure ou en pilule. On y vendait le rêve et l'illusion. Mais mesurés. Tout était contrôlé par Eux. Les Shôguns ne laissait rien être sans qu'ils ne soient au courant. Cependant il est toujours possible d'aller plus loin dans la Nuit et les mondes parallèles se greffaient à ceux qui existaient déjà, les marginaux aux exclus. Le monde était en train de changer, lentement mais inexorablement et ces mouvements commençaient à se faire ressentir. Les Shôgun s'agitaient en haut de leurs buildings dorés et les conflits naissaient entre les différents Shizoku. Certains Kazoku étaient sur le point de s'entre-déchirer. Maintenant que les guerres de succession s'étaient achevées, instaurant un calme incertain et un équilibre fragile des forces, ils s'ennuyaient. Les combats allaient recommencer. Mais cette fois-ci, les Shôgun se vouaient eux même à la destruction. Il le savait.

Les sanglots trop longtemps retenus lui déchirèrent la poitrine alors qu'une vague de violence le traversait. Des hommes étaient encore morts cette nuit et leurs hurlements résonnaient dans son cœur sans qu'il puisse se protéger de leur douleur. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et une voix murmurer inlassablement des paroles de réconfort. Peu à peu son esprit se calma et trouva refuge loin des douleurs des autres. Il se trouvait maintenant dans un halo de chaleur et ils étaient trois à l'entourer et à le soutenir. _Nous ne sommes jamais seuls parce que nous sommes ensembles. _Une main passa dans ses cheveux décollant doucement les mèches humides de ses joues et, relevant la tête, il découvrit les iris dorés d'Hizumi. Le jeune homme lui sourit gentiment et Tsukasa se blottit dans ses bras.

- Tsukasa remercie Hizumi de l'avoir sauvé de la douleur.

- On sera toujours là pour toi Tsukasa et tu le sais.

Tsukasa acquiesça, sentant les présences non loin de Zero et Karyu. Force et sérénité. La rationalité de Hizumi. Et sa gentillesse. Les Quatre. Il hocha encore une fois la tête. Quand ils étaient là, il n'avait plus mal. Hizumi glissa doucement la main dans la sienne et l'attira à l'intérieur de la pièce. Sur l'horizon, les lueurs rougeoyantes commençaient à naître. Ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre sur un matelas jeté à même le sol et Tsukasa enfouit son visage contre le torse du blond. Installé sur une poutrelle, Zero veillait sur leur sommeil tandis que Karyu assis dans un fauteuil droit usé jusqu'à la corde s'était déjà endormi. Le jour leur offrait pour quelques instants la trêve du sommeil. Demain il faudrait de nouveau affronter les difficultés.

oOoOo

_Voilà! pleins, tout plein de nouveaux persos pour que vous vous perdiez bien et tout oJ'aime beaucoup les nouveaux persos XD  
En attendant j'espère que je vais réussir à m'en sortir avec toutes mes histoires qui se croisent parce que ça c'est pas gagné T.T  
Bref, si quelqu'un lit encore cette fic, qu'il me laisse un petit message m( . )m  
_


	4. Partie 4

**Titre : Quand la Nuit se Lève...**

Genre : UA, gang et autres trucs...

Sujet : Bishos du pays du Visual et lointaines contrée popesques (mais le tout à l'est de notre chère France ;) )

Commentaire : Après un long moment d'attente la quatrième partie \o/ j'ai mis du temps parce que j'ai du mal à écrire la suite. Jui et Tero me posent de sacré problèmes! XD sans parler des nouveaux personnages qui ne cessent de se rajouter T.T

En espérant que ça te plaira Aelin n.n plus long chapitre que la dernière fois! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Quand la Nuit se Lève... **

**Partie 4**

_Par Ketsueki_

* * *

**- Il n'est pas bon de trop rêver, on finit par se noyer dans la douleur de la réalité.**

**- Moi j'aime les rêves. C'est en les effleurant qu'on trouve la force de _tuer_ notre réalité.**

**oOo **

Tero vérifia une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait trouvé dans la penderie plusieurs ensembles de vêtements à sa taille. Un petit sourire affleura presque involontairement à ses lèvres. Il aurait été prêt à parier que leur choix avait été fait par Hideto tellement ils s'accordaient à ce qu'il avait toujours l'habitude de porter. Il ajusta rapidement la large chemise vert tendre qu'il avait passée par dessus un pantalon de toile noire et d'une main nerveuse il ramena une mèche en arrière. Ses longs cheveux rouges, détachés, tombaient en mèches fines sur ses épaules et son regard vert se détachait dans un visage à la peau claire, encore marqué par la fatigue. Ça faisait trois jours maintenant que Jui avait été le chercher au poste de police pour l'amener ici. Autant de temps où il n'avait presque fait que dormir, la douleur lancinante labourant son corps s'estompant peu à peu. La veille son état s'était nettement amélioré, lui permettant enfin de quitter son lit. Aujourd'hui seule une sensation de lassitude subsistait, comme un endolorissement de tous ses muscles. Et visiblement Kisaki devait penser qu'il était suffisamment remis de leur dernier entretien puisqu'il avait demandé à le voir. Giru était venu le lui annoncer en le réveillant avec la neutralité polie dont il faisait preuve depuis le début. Confiné dans la petite chambre autant par sécurité que du fait de son impossibilité physique à en sortir, Tero ressentait, maintenant que l'énergie lui revenait, l'envie de bouger enfin. Même si cela signifiait être de nouveau confronté au roux. Il ne savait pas ce que Kisaki lui réservait, mais le Shôgun ayant pris la peine de le loger dans les luxueux appartements de son immeuble, cela signifiait qu'il tenait à le garder en vie. Et en bon état. Mais Kamisama seul savait quel marché tordu le roux allait lui proposer. Deux coups discrets frappés à la porte de la chambre lui indiquèrent que Giru venait le chercher. Aussi, laissant là ses spéculations, il s'adressa un clin d'œil d'encouragement dans le miroir avant de le rejoindre en se composant soigneusement le visage le plus neutre possible.

oOo

Et ce rouge, ce rouge qui persistait et les larmes. L'errance, la fuite et la peur d'être à jamais seul –cette solitude qui lui avait été imposée comme la douleur de ces années, l'entraînement, le combat et devant ce mur –la fuite. Ils étaient partis tous ensembles et il s'était retrouvé seul puisqu'il avait décidé d'un autre chemin. Il s'était trop souvent demandé si c'était le bon choix mais devant lui s'ouvrait le chemin, la seule voie pour le venger. La seule façon de le retrouver pour laver son sang. Le venger, se venger de cette solitude mais il ne supportait plus de marcher –inlassablement –le poids de ce silence pesait trop lourd, la solitude irradiait chacun de ses membres et le masque lui brûlait le visage –comme ce rouge. Du plomb dans les jambes. Ce rouge qui ne voulait pas le quitter…

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et les formes sombres des meubles s'y découpaient teintées d'un soleil rouge de fin d'après-midi qui filtrait des persiennes. Il resta un instant, assis sur le lit, immobile et silencieux avant de ses décider à se lever. Un voile brouillait ses pensées, fulgurances des images de la nuit. Mais il les repoussa. Pour le moment il avait faim. Ramassant machinalement ses longs cheveux sur sa nuque, il poussa la porte qui menait au salon bien décidé à trouver quelqu'un pour lui procurer la nourriture que son corps réclamait. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit qu'une fine silhouette s'activait dans la pièce principale. C'était au moins l'assurance que son désir ne serait pas long à être comblé.

- Ohayo Kai. Je voudrais déjeuner rapidement s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme, occupé à remettre de l'ordre dans les coussins du canapé se retourna avec un sourire.

- Ohayo Gozaimass' Monsieur ! Je ne vous avais pas… entendu.

La fin de sa phrase se termina dans un murmure lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Rame avant de les détourner en rougissant légèrement :

- Très bien Monsieur, ce sera fait.

Rame grimaça.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas tenter de m'appeler Rame ?

Le regard obstinément fixé sur le sol, Kai rougit encore un peu plus.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que ce ne serait pas convenable, Monsieur. Eto… je vais m'occuper de votre déjeuner.

- Et demande également à ce qu'ils baissent le chauffage, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais m'endormir.

Kai vira au rouge pivoine en acquiesçant vaguement de la tête et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'antichambre à l'entrée de laquelle se trouvait l'interphone, Rame l'arrêta.

- Il y a un problème ?

Il s'inclina légèrement devant la Geisha.

- Iie Monsieur, strictement aucun. Je vais faire en sorte que votre repas vous soit servi au plus vite.

- Ne me mens pas Kai !

La voix de Rame s'était faite tranchante et les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Si le châtain était exigeant, c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait de cette manière. Son visage fin était devenu plus froid que la glace et ses yeux bleus fixés aux siens attendaient visiblement une réponse. Kai inspira profondément et rassembla tout son courage avant de s'incliner une nouvelle fois.

- Je vous prie d'excuser de mon impertinence Monsieur, mais vous me posez la question alors je dois vous avouer que votre tenue m'a pris au dépourvu un instant.

oOo

Giru s'effaça pour le laisser entrer dans la petite pièce. Deux gardes encadraient la porte, et en face de celle-ci, une estrade et un fauteuil sur lequel se tenait Kisaki. A ses côtés, deux jeunes hommes bruns, aux visages fins. La pièce était presque sombre, tranchant avec la luminosité des autres pièces de l'immeuble, les murs tendus de tissus bordeaux et les fenêtres voilées de tentures sombres. Contre les murs, des banquettes semblaient destinées à recevoir les visiteurs. Alors que Tero entrait, Kisaki murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du jeune homme assis à sa droite avant de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se séparèrent avec un sourire et alors que le roux se tournait vers le nouvel arrivant, le brun se nicha contre lui. Le second, assis en tailleur sur l'estrade, un bras noué autour de la jambe du Shôgun et la tête reposant sur son genoux avait accroché Tero du regard et paraissait ne plus vouloir le lâcher. Le rouge détourna difficilement ses yeux des iris noir d'encre, qui semblaient tout lire en lui. Il reporta son regard sur Kisaki qui le fixait silencieusement.

- Entre Tero, je t'en prie.

La voix était aimable mais le sourire sans âme qui peinait à éclairer les lèvres du roux ne trompa pas Tero. Il s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce s'y tint immobile, le regard droit, en attendant que l'autre daigne reprendre la parole. Il n'était pas dupe des règles du jeu. Ici, il n'avait aucun pouvoir ni aucun droit. La main de Kisaki glissa dans les mèches sombre de celui qui était assis à ses pieds et le jeune homme leva vers lui un regard interrogateur, mais toujours aussi froid. Tero nota avec étonnement que si le premier était vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir et d'une chemise claire entrouverte, celui-ci portait un ample vêtement blanc qui dissimulait son corps. Kisaki se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Le brun acquiesça et quand il tourna de nouveau la tête, son regard se fixa sur le sol.

- J'espère que tu t'es remis de notre dernière rencontre Tero. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé, tu sais… Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Les mâchoires de Tero se crispèrent, détail qui n'échappa pas à Kisaki et la voix du roux se fit plus dure.

- Tu n'aurais jamais parlé sinon. J'avais **besoin** de ces renseignements.

S'adoucissant, il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, comme pour mieux capter le regard vert.

- Je te présente sincèrement mes excuses, si j'avais pu procéder autrement je l'aurais fait.

- Kisama. Comment tu oses me dire ça ?

Tero était à deux doigts de sauter à la gorge du roux, le corps agité d'une tension palpable. Il sentit derrière lui les deux gardes réagir mais Kisaki leur fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter.

- Tu aurais agi exactement de la même façon dans ma situation Tero. Tu le sais. Et il y a des choses plus importantes qu'un stupide règlement de compte… J'ai besoin de toi, et il est évident que sous mes ordres ta vie sera beaucoup plus simple que celle que tu menais jusque là. Je suis prêt à faire des concessions si tu acceptes de rejoindre l'unité de Jui. Je sais que tu tiens un peu trop à ta chère liberté…

Un sourire mi-triste, mi-moqueur teinta le visage de Kisaki d'une étrange mélancolie. Tero ne lâcha pas du regard les iris sombres, tentant de trouver une faille dans le discours du roux. Il ne comprenait pas la soudaine souplesse dont celui-ci faisait preuve alors qu'il avait pouvoir de vie et de mort sur sa personne. Mais visiblement il ne voulait pas d'un accord forcé, mais d'une alliance favorable aux deux parties. Un pacte durable. Les pensées tournaient rapidement dans sa tête sans que le moindre signe de tension ne soit lisible sur son visage.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe si je refuse ?

- Je serais obligé de te tuer.

Le visage de Kisaki était resté de marbre, mais Tero vit le jeune homme à son côté tressaillir. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas franchement le choix alors…

- Je sais que l'alternative n'est pas équitable, mais l'enfer que je te propose est loin d'être le pire qui existe dans cette Ville qui pue la drogue et la corruption. Tu seras sous les ordres de Jui et ce ne sera peut être pas un plaisir pour toi. Mais mes Ningyô sont probablement les poupées les plus libres de cette Ville.

Il se redressa, demandant d'un geste aux gardes de se retirer, puis il descendit les quelques marches de l'estrade pour s'arrêter devant Tero. Le blanc le suivit souplement et enlaça sa taille, le menton sur son épaule, ses yeux noirs ancrés aux iris verts. Kisaki ne réagit pas, son attention toujours entièrement dirigée sur le rouge.

- Ce que je te propose n'est peut être qu'une demie liberté, mais je ne pense pas qu'en ce moment tu aies mieux à ta disposition.

Un bref sourire éclaira les lèvres de Tero, il ne pouvait qu'admirer le cynisme de la situation. L'envie d'étrangler le roux le traversa mais la froideur du regard du brun qui le fixait toujours l'en dissuada, et après quelques secondes de réflexion il tendit la main à Kisaki et le Shôgun la serra avec un sourire que Tero trouva étonnement sincère.

- J'accepte le marché Kisaki, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'être réellement loyal.

- Au moins tu es franc.

Il lâcha la main de Tero pour se tourner vers le brun qui venait de défaire son étreinte, et avec un sourire, il lui caressa la joue.

- Kame, kokoro no… Va dire à Giru de ramener Tero à ses appartements. Qu'il en profite pour lui faire visiter le bâtiment. Et qu'il n'hésite pas à répondre à ses questions.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et le Shôgun se tourna de nouveau vers Tero.

- Jui devrait faire une réunion après le repas. Tu as le temps de prendre tes marques, mais évite de trop fouiner dans certains coins s'il te plaît.

Tero accepta l'allusion avec un petit hochement de tête et un sourire. Puis alors que Kame se dirigeait vers la porte, il s'inclina rapidement devant son nouveau Shôgun avant de le suivre.

oOo

Rame regarda Kai avec étonnement, c'était bien la première fois que celui-ci consentait à exprimer une quelconque émotion et cette soudaine faille dans la carapace de neutralité polie que lui avait jusque là opposé le jeune homme l'avait pris au dépourvu. Au bout de quelques secondes, alors que Kai, toujours incliné attendait sa réaction, le châtain songea à regarder ce qu'il portait. Il n'avait sur lui qu'une courte nuisette de soie noire qui découvrait la peau fine de ses jambes. Et un léger rire lui échappa alors que tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il demandait au brun de se relever.

- Je suis désolé Kai, tu es si souvent dans mes appartements que j'en oublie qu'on ne vit pas ensemble…

Et il disparu dans la pièce. Il en ressortit presque aussitôt en passant un long peignoir crème. Kai n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et Rame le regarda, levant un sourcil interrogateur. Et le brun s'inclina aussitôt en murmurant une excuse avant de se dépêcher d'aller demander le déjeuner réclamé. Cela fait, il allait sortir des appartements du châtain mais la voix de celui-ci le retint.

- Matte, Kai. J'ai à te parler…

Un serviteur amena rapidement le plateau contenant un luxueux petit déjeuner et Rame commença à grignoter en silence tout en pianotant sur son ordinateur, visiblement absorbé. Au bout de quelques minutes où Kai commençait à se demander pourquoi le châtain l'avait retenu, il se releva vivement et se saisissant du plateau il alla le poser sur la petite table avant de s'installer sur le canapé, invitant d'un sourire Kai à en faire de même. Le brun prit place sur l'un des fauteuils, un peu intrigué par le comportement de Rame. Celui-ci lui tendit la corbeille de croissant, la bouche à moitié pleine.

- Tu en veux un ?

- … Iie. Arigato…

Rame haussa les épaules.

- Tu as tort ils sont super bons.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, il en reprit un qu'il entama d'une bouchée avant de relever la tête vers un Kai qui s'interrogeait de plus en plus sur la raison d'un tel entretien. Les yeux bicolores avaient retrouvé tout leur sérieux.

- Je me demandais si ça t'intéresserais de travailler avec moi à l'Akai Tsuki.

Il perçut aussitôt le raidissement de Kai et pas un doute n'était permis sur la raison de l'éclat de peur qui avait traversé ses yeux.

- Pas en tant que Geisha, bien sur !

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Il n'en serait pas question. Mais j'ai besoin de gens intelligents pour gérer efficacement la Maison et jusque là je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup de personnes capables de répondre à mes exigences.

- Mais je n'ai pas les moyens d'assumer de telles responsabilités, Monsieur !

Un sourire fin s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Rame et il s'empara de sa tasse avant de se caler au fond du canapé.

- Et moi, je pense que tu te sous-estimes largement. Crois-tu que je t'aurais fait cette proposition si je ne t'avais pas cru à la hauteur ? Tu as en plus un sens de la diplomatie extraordinaire.

Un silence se posa puis Kai s'inclina légèrement.

- Je vous remercie de votre confiance Monsieur. Demo…

L'hésitation et l'appréhension étaient palpables dans sa voix

- J'aimerais prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de vous répondre.

- Prend ton temps Kai, et n'ais pas peur de refuser. Mais je pense que le fait de te laisser ici est un vrai gâchis de tes potentialités. Si tu acceptes, je demanderais au Shôgun de te placer directement sous mes ordres.

Rame se releva et Kai en fit autant.

- Et n'hésite pas à revenir m'en parler.

Un sourire franc faisait briller ses yeux et le brun le lui rendit plus timidement. Puis Rame se dirigea vers sa chambre, marquant la fin de la discussion. Il devait aller se préparer, il se rendait ensuite à l'Akai Tsuki en compagnie de Jun qui l'aidait à gérer la transition.

Kai resta un moment immobile, fixant sans le voir le plateau resté sur la table basse, avant de se décider à débarrasser.

oOo

Le Shôgun contempla l'assemblée présente et malgré le sourire qui traversait son visage, l'agacement le gagnait. Il s'était toujours efforcé de s'entourer des meilleurs, mais visiblement même les meilleurs étaient incapables d'exprimer quelque critique envers leur Shôgun. J'ai besoin de franchise pas de chiens! Retenant un soupir il se décida à passer au point suivant. Il s'agissait de remettre le Shizoku des Lames à sa place. Mais à peine avait-il commencé à avancer son projet qu'il sentit une tension.

- Je n'accepte pas de mettre aussi gratuitement les vies des hommes que j'ai sous mes ordres en danger, Shôgun.

La voix de Jui avait tranché le silence qui s'était un instant posé dans la salle du Conseil et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le blond. Mais la voix de Kisaki resta calme lorsqu'il lui répondit.

- Et que veux-tu faire contre cela, Jui ?

- Je n'obéirais pas à cet ordre. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour eux, Kisaki-san.

D'un geste de la main, le Shôgun arrêta son garde du corps qui semblait décidé à faire ravaler son insolence à Jui. Les autres hommes présents le regardaient maintenant avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de stupéfaction. De satisfaction aussi pour certains. Jui, récemment arrivé dans le Shizoku, avait su se faire une place et pour cela beaucoup le haïssaient et l'idée de le voir mort ne leur aurait pas nécessairement arrachée les larmes. Après un instant de silence, Kisaki leur ordonna de sortir sans que sa voix ne trahisse la moindre émotion.

- Même toi Matoï. Jui et moi avons à parler et je veux que personne n'entre. Sous quelque prétexte que ce soit.

Tous se levèrent en silence malgré une résistance évidente à laisser leur Shôgun seul avec le blond, et bien qu'ils soient visiblement intrigués par le comportement anormal de Kisaki. Les portes se refermèrent cependant sans un bruit laissant Jui et Kisaki en face à face. Le Shôgun se leva, invitant d'un geste Jui à le suivre jusqu'aux fauteuils disposés au fond de la pièce.

Il s'y assit et attendit que Jui prenne place à son tour avant de parler.

- Je comprend ta réaction Jui, mais préférerais que tu me fasses part de ce genre de divergence en privé. Je n'aime pas devoir me justifier de mon indulgence devant mes hommes. Et tu devrais savoir que lorsqu'il s'agit de prendre certaines décisions, je n'ai pas le choix…

- Et moi je me dois de protéger mes hommes surtout quand les ordres me paraissent absurdes.

Les yeux de Kisaki se plissèrent et Jui se crispa. Il avait peut-être été trop loin cette fois-ci, et l'indulgence dont le Shôgun faisait preuve à son égard n'allait pas toujours supporter ses insolences. Mais il n'envisageait pas de mener une action qu'il estimait aussi vaine, même s'il s'agissait d'un ordre du Shôgun. Cependant, après un instant de silence tendu, Kisaki se cala dans son fauteuil sans quitter Jui du regard.

- Sais-tu pour quoi je me bats, Jui ?

La question le prit au dépourvu et il fronça les sourcils, cherchant le piège. Mais le regard sombre aux reflets écarlates ancré dans le sien ne portait pas la moindre trace de ruse ni de moquerie.

- Pour vous…

Le ton était presque interrogatif et un faible sourire échappa à Kisaki.

- Si j'étais un homme comme tous les autres, peut-être. Mais je reste avant tout un Shôgun, et pour cela ma priorité sera toujours mon Shizôku quoi que cela doive m'en coûter. Toutes les décisions que je prend, chacun de mes ordres –même les moins compréhensibles- ne sont destinés qu'à une chose : la prospérité du Shizôku et la survie de ceux qui se trouvent sous mon autorité. Et chacun des mots que je murmure peut influer sur bien trop de vies pour que je permette la moindre fantaisie…

Jui resta silencieux et Kisaki ne pouvait rien déchiffrer dans son regard clair.

- Il y a trop souvent conflit d'intérêt entre ce que ressens l'homme et ce que doit faire le Shôgun. Mais c'est toujours le devoir qui l'emporte parce que la défense de mon propre intérêt coûterait bien plus de vie que n'en sacrifie la cause du Shizôku.

Le blond hocha la tête, il comprenait mieux maintenant le comportement parfois contradictoire de Kisaki, sa douleur quand il s'était excusé pour Tero deux jours auparavant, la fragilité dont il faisait preuve en privé et qu'il avait alors découverte. Mais pourtant cette implacable volonté qu'il imposait envers et contre tout. Ce qu'il avait perçu sans réussir à déchiffrer la première fois… Il se sentit presque rougir à ce souvenir, sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais il se reprit alors que Kisaki continuait de parler.

- Tu connais la situation, Jui. Tu sais que les indépendants commencent à faire entendre leur voix et que les Shôgun les plus avertis s'en inquiètent. On ne peut douter que sous peu une action d'envergure sera menée et étant donné le climat de corruption et de traîtrise qui pourrit la Ville et le0s clans, les alliances des Kazoku ne tiendront pas longtemps. Seuls les Shizôku réellement unis pourront s'en sortir. Et pour cela il me faut m'entourer d'hommes qui m'accordent leur confiance. Jui, j'ai **besoin** de ta confiance et de ton soutien…

Ce n'était pas Kisaki mais bien le Shôgun qui lui parlait et la nuance n'avait pas échappé à Jui. Le blond prit le temps de répondre. Kisaki savait pertinemment que son allégeance n'était pour le moment qu'intéressée et cela ne lui suffisait pas. Ce qu'il lui proposait était une véritable alliance, presque d'égal à égal. S'il acceptait, cela changerait la donne. Il faudrait qu'il le fasse accepter aux autres et c'était loin d'être gagné d'avance, mais il y arriverait. Et cela leur donnerait un but. Il hocha la tête pour faire comprendre à Kisaki qu'il l'avait entendu et le roux lui tendit une main qu'il serra sans regret. Errer sans cesse ne menait à rien, il avait trouvé un point d'attache maintenant et s'il espérait ne pas avoir fait d'erreur, la lueur franche dans les yeux du roux le poussa à faire confiance à son instinct.

Kisaki se releva, se dirigeant lentement vers la baie vitrée.

- Je pense que tu as été prévenu pour Tero…?

- Hai.

- J'espère que tu arriveras à le canaliser.

- Je l'espère aussi… Mais je compte sur l'aide de Hideto pour ça. Il a toujours réussit à tempérer ses humeurs.

Un sourire distrait passa sur ses lèvres. Trop de souvenirs que de retrouver ainsi l'impulsif aux cheveux rouges. _Mais la plupart sont heureux…_ Kisaki se tenait immobile, contemplant d'un air pensif la Ville qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Chaque pièce de l'immeuble ou presque, offrait une vue imprenable sur les bâtiments en contrebas. Comme pour déployer aux yeux de tous l'Empire sur lequel il régnait. Un murmure passa les lèvres du roux.

- A se demander quelques fois si tout cela en vaut la peine… Je me suis battu pour construire le monstre qui finira par me dévorer…

Le ton de la voix était d'une fatalité joyeuse, la même que reflétaient les iris aux éclats pourpres. Perdu dans ses pensées, Kisaki sentit deux bras lui enserrer la taille sans qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de la présence du blond derrière lui.

- Ne contemple pas trop le vide en disant de telles choses…

Surpris de la tendresse qui perçait à travers la voix de Jui, il laissa glisser ses mains le long des bras de celui-ci jusqu'à enlacer leurs doigts.

- J'aime la vue de la Ville. Toute cette pauvreté me rappelle mon confort superficiel et me murmure sans cesse que trop de vies dépendent de moi pour que je puisse me permettre de jouer avec le si joli et attirant pouvoir qui me brûle les mains…

Jui sourit en pensant aux immenses baies qui couvraient chaque côté du building.

- Tu es étonnant Kisaki. Et je préfère de loin l'homme au Shôgun…

- Je crois qu'avec toi l'homme prend un peu trop le pas sur le Shôgun, Jui.

Le blond resta immobile un instant avant d'embrasser doucement le cou du roux, il resserra un peu son étreinte. Mais la tristesse qui teintait son regard transparu dans sa voix.

- Kisaki…

- Je sais… Mais j'ai envie de te sentir encore une fois contre moi avant de devoir y renoncer.

Il sentit Jui sourire dans son dos et le blond le fit tourner entre ses bras afin de lui faire face.

- Moi aussi.

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la lueur qui agitait les yeux aux pupilles fendues de joie et de tristesse mêlées. Déjà une langue taquine dessinait le contour de ses lèvres avant d'en forcer doucement le passage.

oOo

Le regard clair de Shun se posa sur le rouge, teinté d'une discrète inquiétude.

- Tu ne manges rien Tero-san ?

Le yeux du rouge se posèrent sur le plateau intact. Il s'en voulait de montrer ainsi une faiblesse mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas avaler la moindre miette. Alors quel intérêt à se forcer ? Il secoua négativement la tête en réponse à la question du brun. Celui-ci était venu lui tenir compagnie à la place de Giru, et Tero ne savait pas si c'était par gentillesse ou par mesure de précaution. Il observa le jeune homme qui grignotait du bout de ses baguettes, semblant gêné de manger devant lui. Comparé à la froideur polie de Giru, il était d'une gentillesse et d'un entrain incroyable, mais le rouge se méfiait. Jusque là les deux bruns étaient les seuls contacts qu'il avait eu et il se demandait dans quelle mesure il était manipulé. Un léger soupir lui échappa, faisant relever sur lui le regard interrogateur de Shun qu'il rassura d'un faible sourire. _Je serais bientôt fixé. _

- Eto… Tu t'inquiètes pour tout à l'heure, ne?

- Disons que tout cela ne me laisse pas indifférent.

La voix de Tero était restée neutre, ne sachant pas exactement ou l'autre voulait en venir. Mais les joues un peu rougies, Shun fixait ses baguettes, jouant nerveusement avec sa nourriture, comme s'il était gêné de s'immiscer ainsi dans les pensées du rouge. Il redressa vivement la tête, rassemblant visiblement son courage.

- Tu sais, Jui-san à l'air de t'estimer et Hideto-kun aussi! Ano… Ils étaient vraiment mal quand… quand…

Il ne savait pas comment formuler la chose sans paraître indélicat et Tero lui fit signe d'un geste qu'il avait compris. Un silence un peu lourd tomba sur la pièce alors que Shun finissait de manger sans un mot. Tero, les yeux dans le vide, laissait les pensées tourner dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas trop comment comprendre les paroles du brun. Ses relations avec Jui et Hideto lui paraissaient trop complexes pour les exprimer simplement avec des mots. Mais il était évident que l'affection y tenait une grande place. _La haine aussi…_ Fatigué d'imaginer, il se prit le visage entre les mains pour faire enfin taire ses pensées. Dans peu de temps, il serait fixé.

oOo

Rame sortit de l'immeuble à pas rapides, ses bottines noires claquant sur le bitume. Deux gardes l'entouraient. A se demander s'ils étaient là pour le protéger ou l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres et il s'arrêta. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi commençait à descendre sur l'horizon, teintant le gris des immeubles de couleurs vives. Il savoura le spectacle qui s'offrait pour un instant à lui, lassé des lumières artificielles de la Nuit. Mais ses cerbères le rappelèrent à l'ordre et il monta sans un mot dans la limousine sombre qui l'attendait. A l'intérieur Jun l'accueillit avec un sourire.

- Alors Rame-chan, on rêvait ?

- Hai, Jun-san. J'ai eu un moment le rêve fou de pouvoir regarder librement le Soleil.

- Il n'est pas bon de trop rêver, Rame, on finit par se noyer dans la douleur de la réalité.

Loin de receler le moindre reproche, le ton de la voix de Jun était compatissant et de l'inquiétude agitait les yeux aux reflets violets. Mais Rame ignora sa gentillesse.

- J'aime les rêves, c'est en les effleurant qu'on trouve la force de _tuer_ notre réalité.

oOo

Shun poussa la porte, laissant Tero entrer avant de le suivre. Le regard du rouge fit rapidement le tour de la pièce. Percée de hautes fenêtres, elle avait un aspect vieil empire et une table ronde en bois sombre en occupait le centre. Huit chaises. Le cœur de Tero manqua un battement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'une d'entre elle était occupée. En les entendant entrer, Hideto releva la tête et les accueillit d'un sourire. Il rangea rapidement les feuilles éparses sur la table dans une chemise cartonnée, y glissa deux disquettes et se leva pour aller les saluer. Il échangea quelques mots en riant avec Shun. Tero sentit une douleur sourde se loger dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il lui serra la main, ses yeux dorés rieurs sous la frange de mèches brunes. Il s'efforça de lui rendre son sourire mais seul un faible rictus lui échappa. Un bruit de porte derrière eux leur indiqua que Giru venait d'entrer. Le brun les salua d'un neutre hochement de tête. Visiblement il n'était pas plus chaleureux avec les Ningyô qu'avec le rouge et Tero se dit que sa retenue devait être naturelle. Hideto consulta rapidement sa montre avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Jui-san a du être retardé par la réunion du Shizoku.

Il acquiesça à la remarque de Shun avant de retourner s'asseoir. Pressant deux boutons sur le plateau de bois de la table, il matérialisa un écran devant le siège ou il se trouvait et commença à consulter des courbes et des graphiques. Giru de son côté s'était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, contemplant sans vraiment sembler le voir, le ciel noir. Shun alluma quelques lampes supplémentaires, diffusant aussitôt dans la pièce une lumière chaude et dorée, avant de prendre place en face de Hideto. Il adressa un petit sourire à Tero qui, immobile à l'entrée de la pièce, ne savait pas trop quoi faire et le rouge vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Shun fit alors apparaître un écran de la même façon que Hideto quelques minutes plus tôt. En trois effleurements il ouvrit l'organigramme du Shizoku avant de commencer à expliquer l'organisation à Tero. Il en était encore à la description générale lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à Jui.

- 'Ban Wa Minna-san…

Shun et Hideto lui répondirent d'un sourire. Mais sans un regard, Jui se dirigea vers la table et repoussa une chaise sans pour autant s'asseoir.

- Désolé pour le retard, un… imprévu de dernière minute.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête sans paraître s'en formaliser alors que Giru glissait doucement de son perchoir pour venir prendre place à son tour autour de la table. Tero regarda Jui glisser rapidement les doigts sur le panneau de bois matérialisant un écran. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il n'avait pas vu le blond, mais son comportement lui paraissait étrange. Comme s'il avait perçu ses pensées, Jui releva vivement la tête, un sourire de commande plaqué sur le visage.

- Bien aujourd'hui on va se contenter d'un rapide tour de table. Shun-kun, ou en es-tu?

- J'avance Jui-san. J'ai repéré la cible numéro 1, j'ai d'ailleurs fait mon rapport au Shôgun comme il me l'avait demandé et je vous l'ai envoyé en copie. Quant à la deuxième je progresse, mais je n'ai pas encore réussit à la localiser exactement. Je vous ai également fait part des points de détails...

Jui vérifia rapidement et hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Merci pour ta rapidité.

- Dô Itashimashite.

- Giru ?

- Aucun problème. Les ordres ont été exécutés.

- Hide?

L'interpellé quitta du regard les graphiques sur lesquels il s'acharnait encore et une moue sceptique se dessina sur son visage.

- Awa… La transaction s'est bien passée et je ne pense pas qu'on aura de problèmes financiers avec cette filière. La machine m'a l'air bien lancée. Demo… Il y a des facteurs qui ralentissent la production et j'ai bien peur que l'ancien Shôgun n'ait trouvé le moyen de nous léguer quelques taupes.

Jui tapa rapidement quelques notes sur le clavier virtuel avant de revenir au brun.

- Très bien, tu te charges de ça. Tu nettoies tout ce que tu veux, tu as les mains libres mais je ne veux plus le moindre doute sur la fidélité de chaque employé.

- Hai.

- Yossh… Je crois qu'on peut en arriver au sujet du jour.

Une tension s'installa aussitôt et les pupilles fendues vinrent se poser sur Tero qui observait jusque là en silence. Celui-ci se cala dans son siège, affichant clairement un air provocateur.

- Comme vous le savez sûrement, Tero nous rejoint à partir d'aujourd'hui. Shun, visiblement tu t'entends bien avec lui, alors si tu pouvais te charger de lui faire rapidement connaître l'organisation et tout ça…

Le brun acquiesça, rougissant légèrement.

- D'autant plus que ses connaissances de la Ville pourraient t'être utile dans tes recherches.

- Hai, Jui-san!

- Je ne balancerais jamais les Indépendants, Jui.

La voix était posée, mais le regard froid du rouge ne laissait aucun doute sur sa détermination.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de les vendre, Tero. Juste de fournir quelques informations objectives à Shun pour faciliter son travail. Eto… Je te rappelle que tu bosses avec nous maintenant. Alors il n'est pas question de petits secrets.

Tero se releva, comme pour mieux faire face au blond, le visage marqué d'une soudaine colère. _Shimatta, la collaboration commence bien…_

- Mais pour qui on se bat, Jui ? Pour nous… ou pour Kisaki ?

Les yeux pâles se baissèrent un court instant. Il fallait bien qu'ils mettent un jour les choses au clair, mais il aurait préféré avoir encore un peu de temps. Pour oublier le goût de la peau qui n'avait pas encore quitté ses lèvres, et pour laisser à Tero le temps de comprendre par lui-même que tout ne pouvait pas être blanc ou noir. Il releva la tête, plantant son regard dans celui du rouge.

- On se bat pour le Shizoku, Tero. Parce que c'est à travers lui qu'on pourra survivre.

Sa réponse sembla étonner tout le monde et un bref rire échappa à Tero. Un rire moqueur aux accents de folie.

- Mais Kamisama! C'est que tu te serais vendu à cet enfoiré…

oOo

Agenouillé sur l'estrade, il remercia le personnel de l'Akai Tsuki. Tout ceux qui avaient assisté à la réunion faisaient partie de l'administration et il avait tenu à les rencontrer afin de faire leur connaissance. C'était près d'une quinzaine de personnes qui se levaient pour venir le saluer quand Jun entra silencieusement dans la pièce. Le châtain ne se retourna pas en entendant le glissement du panneau de papier de riz derrière lui se contentant de hocher discrètement la tête lorsque Jun vint s'installer à ses côtés. Il était resté à l'Akai Tsuki pour aider Rame. Cela ne faisait que deux jours que le châtain avait pris ses fonctions et Jun l'aidait à trouver ses marques. Ce n'était pas tache facile de mémoriser tant d'information en si peu de temps mais Rame ne se plaignait pas, il avait connu pire emploi auparavant. Et alors que les personnes présentes s'inclinaient à tour de rôle devant lui, reconnaissant ainsi sa nouvelle autorité, Jun lui glissait quelques commentaires qui lui seraient précieux dans sa gérance. Rame se concentrait pour retenir les noms et les visages. Il rencontrerait les Geishas plus tard, mais il se devait de connaître au plus vite les personnes avec qui il travaillerait directement. Bientôt ils furent tous sortis et Jun et Rame se retrouvèrent seuls. Le brun se releva rapidement, lissant le kimono traditionnel qu'il portait.

- Tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir Rame-chan. Tu sais te faire respecter et tant que tu maîtriseras ton image, on t'obéira et tu n'auras pas à affronter de grosses difficultés.

Rame s'inclina légèrement, remerciant à la fois le conseil et le compliment. Puis il se leva à son tour alors que Jun faisait coulisser les panneaux traditionnels qui séparaient les différentes pièces du bâtiment. Il se retourna avant de sortir.

- Le Shôgun est arrivé et je l'ai installé dans sa chambre personnelle. Quand je ne serais plus là ce sera ton rôle de l'accueillir, quitte à interrompre une réunion pour cela…

Rame hocha silencieusement la tête. Il enregistrait rapidement les règles de survie.

- Il n'a voulu la compagnie d'aucune Geisha et il demande à te voir.

Le châtain acquiesça de nouveau mais alors qu'il allait sortir, Jun le retint doucement par le bras.

- Le Shôgun a des pratiques parfois violentes. Je préférais que tu sois prévenu…

Le regard froid du châtain qui se leva vers lui ne sembla nullement remarquer la compassion douloureuse dont il faisait preuve.

- Je suis là pour servir mon Shôgun, Jun-san.

Le brun secoua doucement la tête, abandonnant l'espoir de déglacer un jour le jeune homme. Mais il ne pouvait pas pour autant le laisser partir sans aide.

- Si tu es en trop mauvais état, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Tu sais où se trouve mon bureau.

Sans un mot de plus, Rame sortit, laissant derrière lui le brun. Et si le dernier murmure de celui-ci ne lui échappa pas, le trouble qu'il créa en lui ne trouva aucun écho sur son visage.

_Mais tout ça sera bientôt fini…_

oOo

Jui pinça les lèvres devant le sourire torve qui étirait le visage de Tero d'une moquerie rageuse. Sans leur adresser le moindre regard, le blond pouvait deviner les interrogations que suscitait son apparent revirement chez les trois autres. Bien sûr il allait falloir qu'il s'explique. _Bien sûr_. Et sans pouvoir pourtant tout leur dire, parce qu'une trop grande partie de sa décision ne tenait qu'à deux parenthèses qu'un roux avait ouvert dans sa vie.

- Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça Jui. A l'époque tu te battais pour vivre libre et décider par toi-même. Mais visiblement la captivité à l'air d'avoir ses attraits!

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne comprends pas, Tero.

- Honti ni… Et qu'est ce qu'il y a de si mystérieux à découvrir chez ton cher Shôgun?

- Un homme. Et quelqu'un qui se bat pour une cause!

- Nani? Mais tu as l'air de t'être sérieusement intéressé au problème. Vous êtes donc si proche Kisa-kun et toi?

Le ton de sa voix s'était faite d'une douceur railleuse, mais devant le regard rageur, plein d'une colère retenue que Jui lui lança, un étonnement réel vint se peindre sur son visage.

- Nan… Nan dess ka? Tu… Tu n'as pas…

Projetant sa chaise en arrière, il fit rapidement le tour de la table et avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, il avait attrapé Jui par ses vêtements, le soulevant presque du sol. La colère avait envahi son visage et ses iris verts étaient d'une dureté effrayante.

- Avoue, Kisama! T'as couché avec lui, ne?

Devant le silence de Jui qui affichait un masque de neutralité froide, Tero laissa son poing partir et le blond heurta le sol, un peu sonné.

- Kuso ! Répond !

_Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai._ Sa voix se cassa sur le dernier mot et il s'affala lentement, tombant à genoux sur le sol. Hideto était déjà derrière lui, l'immobilisant d'une clef de bras. Mais il se laissa faire sans rien dire, une larme glissant lentement sous les mèches écarlates qui masquaient son visage alors que Jui se redressait. Le blond vint s'accroupir devant lui.

- Baka…

Le ton de sa voix était tendre. Inattendu. Tero redressa la tête, étonné, et Jui vint essuyer du pouce sa joue humide, une drôle de sourire posé sur ses lèvres.

- Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, et quoi qu'il se passe, vous serez toujours plus important que tout le reste à mes yeux…

Sans un mot Hideto relâcha sa prise et ils se redressèrent lentement alors que Tero désignait d'un signe de tête les deux bruns qui n'avaient pas bougé de leur place mais dont la tension indiquait qu'ils étaient prêt à agir s'il le fallait.

- Et eux…?

- Ce sont les hommes du Shôgun, demo… Ils ne sont pas comme les autres. Ils ne nous trahiront pas.

Tero hocha la tête avant de reporter son regard sur le blond.

- J'ai beau te croire Jui, je ne peux pas être fidèle au Shôgun. Et je ne pourrais plus te faire confiance comme avant.

- Je le sais…

- Gomen.

Et cela malgré la tristesse qui voilait leurs regards. Tero se passa une main nerveuse dans ses longues mèches rouges avant de quitter la pièce sur un bref salut et Shun le suivit précipitamment en se rappelant qu'ils étaient censés travailler ensembles. Hideto alla récupérer ses affaires sans un mot, son visage habituellement souriant totalement fermé, et il partit à son tour. Jui demeura un instant immobile sous le regard neutre de Giru avant de se décider à bouger. Ça ne s'était pas si mal passé finalement. Mais savoir que le rouge lui refusait sa confiance, même s'il s'y attendait, remuait une douleur en lui. Lorsqu'ils furent tous sortis, Giru resta assis, le visage fixé sur la porte qui venait de se refermer, puis un mince sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

- Tout cela promet une belle agitation.

Sur un petit rire il se leva à son tour. Et lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, il affichait de nouveau un masque d'une parfaite neutralité.

oOo

Les pas nets faisaient claquer les semelles de bois sur le sol marqueté. Il gravit rapidement l'escalier menant au premier étage, les Geishas qu'il croisait s'inclinant sur son passage sans qu'il ne prenne le temps de leur répondre d'un sourire comme c'était son habitude. Il traversa le long couloir où se trouvaient les chambres luxueuses réservées aux clients riches. Et au fond se trouvait celle du Shôgun. Une jeune Geisha à la beauté extraordinaire se tenait à l'entrée. Devant le regard interrogateur que Jun lui adressa, le jeune homme le rassura. Personne n'était entré depuis que le Shôgun avait quitté, seul, la pièce. Jun le remercia d'un sourire et le jeune homme s'inclina devant lui avant de s'éloigner. Sans attendre, le brun poussa avec appréhension les panneaux et se déchaussa rapidement avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Comme il le craignait, le Shôgun avait une fois de plus fait des excès. Une fois de plus. Ses yeux aux éclats violets repérèrent rapidement une forme étendue une forme étendue sur le lit qui semblait avoir été le lieu d'une violente lutte. Et pour cause, les poignets attachés à un montant du lit, Rame y gisait apparemment évanoui. Les mâchoires de Jun se crispèrent à cette vision. Rame n'était pas la première Geisha que le Shôgun blesserait pour satisfaire son propre plaisir, mais il espérait bien que ce serait la dernière. Si seulement on avait pu agir plus tôt…

Il dénoua rapidement les liens qui enserraient le jeune homme, ses poignets étaient meurtris de bleus. Tout comme le reste de son corps. Des hématomes et griffures se disputaient le reste de sa peau pâle, y dessinant la violence des dernières heures. Du bout des doigts il repoussa les mèches collées par la sueur sur le front de Rame. Le visage du jeune homme avait presque été épargné. Seul un bleu sur la pommette et les lèvres gonflées par un coup de plus venaient déparer les traits fins. Si l'on oubliait les marques rouges qui cerclaient son cou.

Un soupir triste échappa à Jun et il alla chercher un yukata. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il voulait dans une des commodes en bois précieux de la chambre. Les vêtements de Rame avaient visiblement été mis hors d'usage et il n'avait de toute façon pas le temps d'habiller correctement le jeune homme. Le personnel qui s'occupait des chambres n'allait pas tarder à arriver et il n'était pas question qu'ils voient le châtain dans cet état. Lorsqu'il revint près du lit, Rame avait ouvert les yeux. Mais toute la douleur qui les noyait disparu pour laisser place à une neutralité effrayante lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence de Jun à ses côtés. Il voulu se redresser, refusant l'aide du brun mais un hurlement lui échappa alors qu'il retombait sur le lit. Il ne put empêcher quelques larmes de douleur de lui échapper et il se mordit la lèvre. Chaque partie de son corps l'élançait et le moindre mouvement brûlait ses reins meurtris. Aussi il laissa Jun lui passer le yukata et ne refusa pas son aide quand il lui entoura la taille de son bras pour le relever. Crispant les mâchoires, Rame se força à ignorer la douleur. Il fallait qu'il quitte cette chambre au plus vite.

Heureusement, la fin de la Nuit arrivait et les couloirs étaient quasiment vides, les Geishas se retirant peu à peu, ou étant encore occupées avec les derniers clients. Les rares qu'ils croisaient baissaient le regard devant Jun, ne prêtant pas attention à Rame. Arrivés dans le couloir sombre où se trouvaient les différents bureaux maintenant quasiment tous vides, Rame repoussa Jun.

- Je vais me débrouiller seul.

- Rame, je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de…

- C'est bon!

Les yeux bleus brillaient d'une froide colère.

- Merci pour votre aide Jun-san, mais je pense que je peux m'en sortir par mes propres moyens.

Le ton était sec et sans appel. Le brun plissa les yeux, énervé de l'animosité dont Rame faisait systématiquement preuve à son égard. On ne peut aider les autres que s'ils nous laissent la possibilité de le faire…

- Très bien. Tu dois avoir raison Rame-kun….

Le jeune homme se retenait au mur, le regard perdu sur le sol. D'un signe de main, il fit signe à Jun qu'il pouvait le laisser et le brun s'en alla à pas rapide, renonçant à aider la Geisha. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre le gémissement qui s'éleva dans son dos.

- Jun-san…

Il repoussa avec sa colère la tentation de laisser le châtain se débrouiller sans son aide. Le souvenir de la douleur qu'il avait lui-même ressentie à l'époque était trop fort tout comme la solitude de n'avoir eu personne pour le soutenir. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Rame avait glissé le long du mur et gisait, roulé en boule sur le sol. Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur son visage.

oOo

_Voilà! \o/_

_Heureuse Aelin? Tu as retrouvé Tero :)  
et il va revenir pour de nouvelles aventures encore plus affolantes! xDD Bon promis, dans les prochains chapitres ça va commencer à bouger mais comme pour le moment j'écris jour par jour ça avance lentement u.u _

_Si quelqu'un lit encore ce truc, je l'autorise à reviewer T.T  
_


	5. Partie 5

**Titre : Quand la Nuit se Lève... **

Genre : UA, gang et toujours pas de lemon nnv but always Yaoi :D

Sujet : on garde les même et on continue...

Commentaire : Désolée pour les éventuelles celles (et je crains très fort peu de 'ceux') qui lisent ma fic, étant donné le rythme d'avancement qui approche le sur place TT Particulièrement Aelin que je remercie pour sa patience m(--)m  
En plus je pensais avoir déjà avoir posté ce chapitre, ce qui fait que le sixième ne devrait pas tarder à arriver n.n

* * *

**Quand la Nuit se Lève**

**Partie 5**

_par Kestueki_

* * *

**Ne jamais faire confiance à personne, c'était la règle première.  
Mais ne pouvoir s'attacher à quiconque était douloureux et il avait envie de croire enfin en quelqu'un, même s'il devait en souffrir.  
Au moins ça ne serait pas en vain.**

oOo**  
**

Il se passa douloureusement la main sur le visage, tentant de comprendre la raison du mal qui lui vrillait le crâne, ses yeux papillotèrent un instant avant de s'habituer à la lumière grise de pluie qui filtrait de la bouche d'aération. Il ne faisait pas encore Nuit mais la froideur qui tombait annonçait déjà la fin du jour. Il mit un temps avant de reconnaître autour de lui le décor familier qui l'entourait. Une des nombreuses pièces aux murs de béton que formaient les longs couloirs souterrains. Mais celle-ci se trouvait assez près du sol pour recevoir la lumière du dehors. Presque un luxe. Un soupir passa ses lèvres –sa tête tournait lourdement et il sentait les courbatures gagner chaque parcelle de son corps. Il leur faudrait apprendre à faire moins d'excès. Refermant les yeux, il se bouina contre le corps qui occupait le matelas de fortune à côté de lui. L'épaisseur de tissu posée à même le sol suffisait à les protéger de l'humidité que conduisait le bitume, mais les conduits restaient d'un froid glacial. Cependant un mouvement non loin le fit sursauter et il se redressa brusquement, réalisant que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans la pièce. Malgré l'obscurité qui la gagnait peu à peu, il discerna rapidement une silhouette adossée non loin de l'entrée et une voix au timbre moqueur s'éleva.

- Je dérange peut-être.

- Kuso', c'est toi…

Le blond défit leurs jambes encore enlacées et secoua doucement celui qui dormait encore à côté de lui.

- Taka… Réveille-toi.

Après plusieurs tentatives, le brun daigna ouvrir les yeux et se redressant péniblement, il grogna en se passant la main dans le désordre de ses mèches sombres.

- Shimatta, c'té du hard…

- Mais vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser en plus.

Taka se réveilla tout à fait au son de la voix et son regard sombre se posa sur le nouveau venu.

- Toi… Qu'est ce que tu viens nous emmerder encore?

- Tss tss… faut savoir être gentil avec ses amis.

La silhouette se détacha enfin de l'ombre et avança vers eux à pas souple. Il portait un long yukata à peine noué qui dévoilait ses jambes à chaque mouvement et ses cheveux tombaient en mèches noires et lisses autour de son visage. Le sourire fin qui y dessinait un air mutin n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres. Il s'accroupit souplement auprès des deux autres, passant ses bras autour de ses genoux et les regarda prenant soudain l'air conspirateur.

- Vous savez que le Shizoku des Lames a fait une descente cette Nuit? Chuu…

Il posa un doigt fin sur sa bouche moqueuse.

- C'est un secret. Leurs hommes sont devenus fous et ils ont tué trois mecs avant de se casser. Etrange, ne?

- Qui y est passé?

Le regard de Taka s'était fait dur. L'autre pencha malicieusement la tête sur le côté, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la soudaine tension qui s'était emparée de ses interlocuteurs.

- Ano… Des petits dealeurs. Pas très cleans. Rien de grave demo…

Il laissa filer quelques secondes, juste le temps pour les deux autres de s'énerver. Le blond se leva, tous ses gestes révélant sa tension intérieure.

- Bon je vais voir si je peux choper des infos sûres quelque part, cet abruti raconte que des conneries…

Le brun le regarda partir et alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce il lança par dessus son épaule :

- Je serais toi je resterais…

La dernière syllabe traîna en longueur, pleine de moquerie. Mais un éclat sérieux brilla dans ses iris noirs. Le blond ne le vit pas, mais il s'arrêta tout de même, hésitant entre écouter ce que l'autre avait à lui dire ou revenir sur ses pas et céder à l'envie de le frapper et d'effacer enfin ce sourire qui ne quittait jamais son visage.

- Nande…?

Le ton était excédé mais le brun ne sembla pas y prendre garde. Et sans se départir de son apparente amabilité, il se redressa, lissant soigneusement son yukata avant de rejoindre à pas souples le blond qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

- Parce que si tu restes, tu sauras qu'il y avait un de leur chien avec eux. Et si tu m'écoutes, je te dirais que l'Assemblée a promis une belle mort à celui responsable de tout ce bordel si cela venait à contrarier ses plans… Mais bien sûr tu n'es pas obligé de rester ni de m'écouter. Parce que cela n'est qu'absurdités, ne?

Il était arrivé à hauteur du blond et sa main glissa sur son bras jusqu'à effleurer son épaule bandée.

- Ça serait vraiment dommage qu'ils découvrent ce que je sais…

La subite pression sur sa récente blessure arracha un gémissement au blond et Taka se releva vivement mais déjà le brun avait arrêté et lui fit signe de se calmer tout en laissant échapper un petit rire.

- Si j'avais voulu vous balancer ça serait déjà fait. Moi, je ne dirais rien. Vous n'avez qu'à vous démerder de votre côté pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis.

Et sur un petit signe de main, il quitta la pièce. Les deux autres n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre.

oOo

Tero s'arrêta devant le bureau de Kisaki, notant au passage la présence de Jui, sans pourtant rien en laisser paraître.

- Vous souhaitez me voir, Kisaki-san ?

- Hai, Tero. Assieds-toi je t'en prie.

Le rouge s'installa sur l'un des sièges qui faisaient face au bureau, non sans s'interroger sur l'invitation de Kisaki. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du Shôgun de permettre à l'un de ses subalternes de s'asseoir en sa présence. Le menton posé sur ses mains jointes, le roux l'observait maintenant et Tero commençait à se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui annoncer.

- Je crois que ce que j'ai à te dire ne va pas te plaire, Tero.

- Allez-y alors, plus vite ce sera dit, plus vite ce sera passé. Et je ne pourrais pas prétendre n'avoir pas été prévenu.

Kisaki ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il aimait l'impertinence du rouge. Mais il reprit bien vite son sérieux.

- On a enfin réussit à localiser Ayano, Tero. Mais comme tu dois t'en douter, on ne dispose d'aucun moyen pour le joindre.

- Que vient faire Ayano ici ?

Le regard vert s'était soudain fait glacial, et plus une once d'humour n'émanait de lui. Kisaki réprima un soupir. Il savait pertinemment que Tero ne supporterait pas qu'on touche à Ayano, Jui l'avait suffisamment mis en garde. Mais ils avaient besoin de lui.

- Ayano fait partie du réseau des Indépendants. Nous avons besoin des informations qu'il peut nous fournir.

Tero se leva d'un bond, mais la tension qui se dégagea soudain de Jui et du Shôgun le fit aussitôt retomber sur son siège. Cependant sa colère était palpable.

- Vous allez les lui arracher de la même façon que celle que vous avez utilisé avec moi, peut-être ?

Jui s'avança d'un pas, il savait que le reproche était adressé à lui autant qu'au Shôgun.

- Il n'est pas question de lui faire le moindre mal, Tero.

- Je vois. J'ai eu le droit à un traitement de faveur…

Kisaki ignora la pointe ironique du rouge.

- On ne peut pas se permettre de lui faire du mal pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il nous sera essentiel d'avoir un informateur parmi les Indépendants.

- Vous aviez prévu tout cela depuis le début, ne ?

- C'est aller droit dans le mur que de ne pas prévoir un minimum l'avenir, Tero…

La voix du Shôgun était sèche et ne permettait pas la moindre réponse. Malgré sa colère, Tero baissa le regard, dans sa situation il ne pouvait rien faire. Il sentit Jui s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau.

- Il n'est pas question de te demander de jouer les intermédiaires entre lui et nous, Tero. D'abord parce que tu serais bien capable de jouer les agents doubles, mais surtout parce que tu es trop connu de ces milieux et que ce serait mettre ta vie en jeu. Tu devras seulement nous permettre d'entrer en contact avec Ayano pour fixer un rendez-vous auquel je me rendrais seul pour discuter avec lui.

Les yeux verts étaient restés fixés sur le sol.

- Tero, onegai. Regarde moi.

Malgré le ton, c'était un ordre. Cependant Jui manqua de tressaillir devant la haine qu'il lut dans le regard qui se leva vers lui. Mais il savait très bien à quoi s'attendre aussi contrôla-t-il sa réaction.

- Qu'il accepte ou qu'il refuse, je te promets que je ne le toucherais pas.

- Encore une fois, je n'ai pas le choix, ne ? Si je ne vous aide pas, vous trouverez bien le moyen d'y arriver à votre manière…

- Sans Ayano, on ne pourra rien faire. On trouvera le moyen de récupérer les informations d'une façon ou d'une autre.

La voix de Kisaki avait retrouvé sa froideur habituelle.

- Ayano ne pourra jamais vivre sans toi, Tero…

Cette fois-ci le rouge se releva, saisissant vivement Jui par sa veste.

- Ne joue pas sur ce terrain là avec moi, Jui ! Et s'il arrive la moindre chose à Ayano, je t'en tiendrais personnellement responsable, c'est clair ?

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête. La colère de Tero était plus que compréhensible, il n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état cela l'aurait lui-même mis s'il avait été question de Hideto. Mais sa violence n'en était pas moins douloureuse. Voyant l'assentiment du blond, Tero le relâcha, puis il se tourna vers Kisaki.

- Vous me direz en temps voulu ce que j'ai à faire et je le ferais.

Et sans attendre l'autorisation du Shôgun, il sortit du bureau, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

Un soupir échappa aux deux hommes. Cependant le plus dur était passé, même si cela n'arrangerait pas le peu de confiance que le rouge leur portait. Kisaki se leva, contournant le bureau pour se placer en face de Jui. Le blond leva vers lui un sourire contrit et le roux vint effleurer sa joue du bout des doigts.

- Elle te blesse, sa douleur, ne ?

La question ne requérait pas de réponse et Kisaki enlaça ses épaules, posant un baiser sur les cheveux clairs. Jui se laissa un instant aller entre ses bras avant que le roux ne défasse l'étreinte et ne se retourne vers le fond de la pièce.

- Kokoro no… Tu peux venir, onegai ?

La silhouette fine de Kame sortit de l'ombre en silence alors que Jui se relevait. Celui-ci contempla avec étonnement le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas perçu jusqu'alors sa présence. Et une fois de plus l'éclat de ses iris sombre le troubla. Il s'était toujours interrogé sur la réelle nature du brun qui ne quittait jamais Kisaki. Celui-ci le présentait comme son favori, mais visiblement, ils étaient très loin d'avoir la même relation que celle que le Shôgun entretenait avec Jin. Le roux attrapa Kame par la taille pour murmurer quelque chose à son oreille et sans un mot, le brun se dirigea vers la porte qui menait aux appartements du Shôgun qui se tourna ensuite vers Jui.

- J'ai un petit compte à régler avec la personne qui se trouve dans l'antichambre. Si tu pouvais la faire entrer je t'en serais reconnaissant… Et reviens avec lui, je veux que tu sois là.

Intrigué par le sourire de Kisaki, démentit par l'éclat d'une soudaine colère dans ses yeux bruns, Jui hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte tandis que le Shôgun retournait s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

oOo

Il marchait à pas souple et rien en lui n'aurait pu trahir une quelconque inquiétude. Son long manteau noir ondulait au rythme souple de sa démarche et le chapeau sombre incliné sur son visage laissait passer un regard gris et perçant. Le même calme se dégageait du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Ils entrèrent sans une hésitation dans l'immense pièce vitrée. Un bureau de bois sombre en occupait le centre, entouré de deux rangées de siège au haut dossier. La salle de réunion du Shizoku Des Lames. Mais pour le moment seuls trois hommes y étaient assis, visiblement en grande discussion. Ils se levèrent en voyant entrer les deux hommes et les rejoignirent à l'entrée de la pièce. Les nouveaux venus s'inclinèrent légèrement.

- Karyu, je croyais t'avoir demandé de venir seul.

Le Rakyuei fixa un instant l'homme à la voix sèche qui venait de parler. De taille moyenne, les cheveux longs et bruns tombant aux épaules, il était habillé entièrement de noir. Son regard sombre paraissait briller d'une colère perpétuelle.

- Kaoru-san, ce que je fais et ce que je vis, ils le vivent et le savent. Alors qu'ils soient là où pas ne change rien sinon les apparences.

Les lèvres de l'homme se pincèrent mais il n'ajouta rien et le deuxième, vêtu d'un costume de soie bleue et aux courts cheveux rouges les invita à les suivre jusqu'à un petit salon qui se trouvait tout près de la baie vitrée, dans un des coins de la pièce. Les deux premiers prirent place sur le canapé et le troisième sur un des sièges tandis que Karyu en faisait de même. Tsukasa ne fit pas mine de vouloir s'asseoir et fit face au vide, sans un regard pour les trois Shôgun. Karyu les regarda en silence. C'était à eux de lui faire savoir les raisons de sa convocation. Kaoru et le roux se tournèrent vers le troisième qui était resté jusque là d'un mutisme complet. Ses yeux aux iris bicolores, l'un translucide et l'autre noir, filtraient un regard perçant sous les mèches noires de sa frange, ne quittant pas le Rakyuei des yeux. Il se décida enfin à parler.

- Il se passe trop de choses ces temps ci, dont on oublie de nous informer…

Karyu posa ses yeux pâles sur Kaoru.

- Seriez-vous déçus de nos services Shôgun ?

Ce fut de nouveau le petit brun qui reprit la parole.

- Iie, Karyu, il ne s'agit pas de cela. Le Shizoku est plus que satisfait de votre travail, tout comme nous… Ce sont les autres qui nous inquiètent. Et la Nuit.

Kaoru continua :

- Nous souhaitions te parler d'une mission délicate. Que nous voudrions confier à l'un de vous quatre.

- Vous nous employez précisément pour les missions délicates Shôgun.

Un froid sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Malgré tout, il aimait beaucoup l'impertinence toute en retenue de Karyu.

- Pour celle-ci nous aurons besoin de toutes vos qualités de Rakyuei. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que le monde de la Nuit connaît des perturbations ces derniers temps. Des agitations...

Karyu hocha calmement la tête. Les deux autres Shôgun ne le quittaient pas du regard. Semblant vouloir percer cette carapace, l'assurance sereine qu'il leur opposait. Tsukasa s'était un peu éloigné, et le visage d'une neutralité confondante, il regardait à travers l'immense baie vitrée. Sur des kilomètres : la Ville. Mais le regard de Karyu ne quittait pas son Shôgun qui continuait de parler.

- On soupçonne l'existence de réseaux souterrains hors de tout contrôle. Il faudrait réussir les infiltrer. Demo… La plupart de nos hommes ayant assez de compétences pour y réussir sont connus des dissidents. Seuls vous êtes capables d'y arriver.

Karyu resta un moment silencieux avant de hocher la tête.

- Très bien nous allons en discuter afin de décider lequel d'entre nous ira.

- Nous savons lequel nous voulons envoyer.

C'était l'autre Shôgun qui venait de parler et le regard froid de Karyu vint se poser sur lui. Attendant la suite. Après un moment de silence ce fut de nouveau Kaoru qui prit la parole.

- Nous avons besoin de vous et d'Hizumi, pour les missions diplomatique et le commandement. Il n'est en aucun cas envisageable de vous mettre plus que de nécessaire en danger. Et Zero est un atout non négligeable, aussi pour cette mission un peu délicate, le seul qu'il est possible d'envoyer est…

Il laissa filer quelques secondes. Comme l'espérance de voir Karyu prononcer le nom à sa place mais le Rakyuei se contenta de le regarder, son regard pâle encore plus calme et inexpressif qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Nous aimerions y envoyer Tsukasa.

Le ton du Shôgun était ferme, mais ses yeux laissaient filtrer une certaine inquiétude et il observait attentivement Karyu, attendant sa réaction. Après un instant, le brun repris la parole.

- Je ne peux répondre en notre nom à tous cette fois-ci. C'est un cas trop particulier.

Tsukasa revint auprès des quatre hommes. Il s'arrêta juste à côté de Karyu, son regard clair interrogeant le brun qui se relevait pour partir. _Pourquoi cette colère qui envahit la pièce ?_

- Vous savez qui je suis Shôgun ?

Kaoru ne se trompa pas sur la question et un petit soupir passa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se décide à répondre au Rakyuei.

- Haï, Karyu, tu es le Calme.

Le brun s'éloignait déjà.

- Alors imaginez la réaction de Zero quand il entendra ce que vous venez de me dire.

Tsukasa regarda Karyu partir et avant de le suivre il jeta un petit regard au Shôgun.

- Tsukasa pense que la colère n'est qu'un instant et que la solution ne se trouve que dans la paix.

Et avec un dernier sourire, il sortit rapidement de la pièce.

oOo

Jui s'installa sans un mot dans un des fauteuils qui meublaient le mur droit de la pièce. Devant le bureau de Kisaki, se tenait Iori. Le grand blond affichait un sourire confiant et Jui réprima une moue de dégoût. L'homme de main lui avait toujours paru détestable, se réjouissant de la souffrance qu'il faisait subir aux autres avec une stupidité affligeante. Kisaki ne lui avait pas accordé un regard et il attendait en silence, les yeux dans le vague. Bientôt la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à Jin suivit de Kame. Le premier, sur un murmure du brun alla se placer à côté de Iori alors que Kame après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte derrière lui alla se nicher sur les genoux de Kisaki. Les bras noués autour du cou du Shôgun, il planta son regard sur le blond qui lui faisait face. Déstabilisé par l'immobilité des iris sombres, Iori détourna le regard, perdant un peu de sa superbe.

- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là, Iori ?

Le ton de Kisaki, d'une neutralité confondante, ne laissait pas deviner le moins du monde ses intentions et le blond hésita un instant avant de répondre.

- Iie, Shôgun…

- Tu sais, Iori, tu as toujours été très bon, et tu m'as toujours obéi sans faillir. Je ne peux faire aucune critique sur ta fidélité et ton dévouement. Même, je souhaite t'en féliciter.

- Merci, Shôgun. Votre service est mon plus grand plaisir.

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, il s'inclina devant le Shôgun alors que Jui commençait à se demander à quoi jouait Kisaki, mais au vu de son regard, il n'allait bientôt pas faire bon pour une des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Et effectivement, la voix du roux se fit glaciale.

- A moins que ton obéissance si dévouée ne soit que le fruit de ta stupidité, Iori.

Le blond tressaillit. Après les éloges qui venaient de lui être faits, la situation prenait une tournure qui lui échappait.

- Auquel cas je n'aurais pas à te féliciter mais plutôt à me désoler de n'avoir sous mes ordres qu'un incapable.

Kisaki se redressa légèrement sur son siège sans que Kame ne bouge d'un millimètre, son regard de plus en plus angoissant semblant transpercer un Iori totalement perdu.

- Et je n'aimerais pas qu'un incapable croit qu'il possède quelque droit que ce soit chez moi, Iori.

Son nom ponctuant chaque phrase semblait l'enfoncer toujours un peu plus.

- Je… Je ne…

- Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler, kuso.

Sans qu'il ne hausse le ton, la voix de Kisaki les avaient tous cloués et Jui même retint sa respiration. Il ne savait pas ce que ce blond stupide avait osé faire mais visiblement, le Shôgun était en colère. Il jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Jin. Malgré son maintien impeccable, le jeune brun avait l'air terrifié.

- Tu prends bien trop de droits, kuso. Comme le droit de toucher une certaine personne.

Jui vit Jin pâlir et les yeux de Iori s'écarquillèrent.

- Il ne me semble pourtant pas t'avoir seulement permis de lui parler. Tu croyais peut être que c'est une pute parce qu'il partage mon lit ? Tu as vraiment osé pensé que je coucherais avec une pute qui se tape n'importe qui ? Tu crois que **toi** tu peux simplement l'effleurer ?

Kame descendit souplement des genoux de Kisaki et passa dans son dos, glissant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

- Il vaut cent fois plus que toi, kuso. Et tu me feras le plaisir de baisser les yeux à chaque fois que tu le croiseras. Si jamais je dois encore une fois constater que tu as osé lui faire quelque affront que se soit, tu te retrouves à faire la pute dans le bordel le plus dépravé de la Ville. C'est clair ?

La voix du roux était restée d'un calme olympien, sans que le moindre tremblement ne soit venu la troubler. Mais quand il eut finit de parler, Iori s'inclina en tremblant devant lui.

- Je croyais t'avoir posé une question, Iori.

- Hai, Shôgun !

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses Shôgun, cela ne se reproduira plus !

- Je l'espère pour toi Iori. Si tu tiens à ton confort. Et tant que j'y pense... Ne tente même pas de sourire lorsque tu croises Tero dans les couloirs, et encore moins de lui lancer quelques blagues de ton cru ou je lui ordonne de t'arracher la langue et je te pends par les pieds au plus haut immeuble de la Ville. Compris ?

La dernière lueur de raison vacilla au fond des yeux du blond et il s'inclina encore plus bas devant Kisaki.

- Hai, Shôgun !

- Sors.

Sans un mot Iori se précipita dehors alors qu'un sourire involontaire naissait sur les lèvres de Jui. Maintenant que la tension s'était relâchée, il ne put empêcher un léger rire de lui échapper. Il sentit Kisaki le regarder et s'excusa d'un geste. Mais visiblement, le roux ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il se tourna vers Jin. Le brun leva vers lui un regard timide, mais Kisaki le rassura d'un sourire.

- La prochaine fois qu'un enfoiré essaie de profiter de toi, j'aimerais autant que tu me préviennes. Mes sources ont beau être d'excellente qualité, je sais qu'elle ne peuvent tout voir…

Un demi sourire froid se dessina sur les lèvres de Kame au compliment alors que Jin hochait la tête avec un murmure d'excuse que Kisaki rejeta d'un geste.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, Saiai no… Retourne dans mes appartements s'il te plaît. Il faut que je parle à Jui un instant.

Jin acquiesça sans un mot et disparu rapidement. Jui se releva pour se placer en face du Shôgun, derrière lequel se dessinait toujours la sombre silhouette de Kame.

- Vous souhaitiez … ?

- Je dois régler le problème de Takada et ça va me prendre un moment. Je sais que Jin ne va pas bien et ça m'embête de le laisser dans cet état. Tu peux t'occuper de le rassurer ?

Jui hocha la tête et Kisaki le remercia d'un rapide sourire.

- Quant à Ayano, j'aimerais qu'on boucle cette histoire rapidement. On ne peut pas laisser plus de temps que nécessaire à Tero pour accepter les faits. Tu mets tout ça en place avec lui demain, on aura besoin d'un contact au plus vite sinon on va continuer à avancer à l'aveugle. Je te laisse toute la liberté que tu veux, tu te sers des moyens nécessaires mais il me faut un résultat rapide. Tu me tiens au courant.

- Hai, Shôgun.

- Très bien ce sera tout. Ah ! J'aimerais que tu saches que Rame ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Prépare ton équipe à le recevoir, c'est l'affaire d'une semaine au plus.

Jui se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête. Kisaki savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas facile pour lui de gérer les différents caractères et intérêts qui confluaient peu à peu et il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas lui faire de difficultés.

- Et merci de t'occuper de Jin.

Un sourire franc éclaira le visage du blond et il s'éloigna avec un clin d'œil.

- Ce n'est rien, j'adore faire la nounou.

oOo

Rei n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et il fallut quelques secondes à Taka pour réagir après le départ du brun. Il avait une furieuse envie de se laisser tomber sur le matelas. Se rendormir et mettre les dernières minutes sur le compte d'un mauvais rêve. Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas y penser, il voyait les conséquences se dessiner en un schéma d'une effrayante clarté dans son esprit. Mais devant l'immobilité de son ami, il se décida à bouger et le rejoignit, passant amicalement un bras autour de ses épaules. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, le blond le repoussa presque violemment et s'écarta de lui. Ses yeux pâles, fixes, brillaient d'une lueur de détermination qui avoisinait la folie.

- Nani…?

- Tu ne me connais plus Taka. Sinon tu vas avoir trop d'ennuis. Il vaut mieux pour nous deux que je me démerde tout seul cette fois-ci.

- Baka… Comment tu veux réussir tout seul? Tu vas te planter en beauté si je ne suis pas là pour te souffler les bonnes réponses.

Taka avait forcé un sourire sur ses lèvres, il ne voulait pas dramatiser la situation. Visiblement Rei était suffisamment conscient de sa gravité pour ne pas en rajouter.

- Arrête Taka. Ce n'est plus un jeu. C'est ma connerie, et il est temps que j'apprenne à assumer les conséquences de mes actes.

Le brun resta un moment silencieux mais Rei ne se départit pas de son sérieux. Voyant cela, il se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant et alla se laisser tomber sur le matelas qui gisait au milieu de la pièce. Il posa ses bras sur ses genoux et releva le visage vers le blond.

- Parce que tu crois que je ne suis pas impliqué dans l'histoire peut être? J'ai tué deux de leurs hommes je te rappelle. Et c'est sûrement bien plus cela que le pauvre vol dont tu es responsable qui a motivé la descente…

- Demo, c'est de ma faute! Je leur dirais! Ils ne vont pas t'embêter pour ça quand même!

- Ils n'ont toujours eu qu'une envie, Rei, nous faire disparaître. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont se priver d'une si belle occasion si elle leur tombe sous la main?

Le visage du blond perdit de sa détermination alors que Taka le considérait avec calme. Pas la moindre émotion n'était venue troubler ses propos. Rei s'assit lourdement à même le sol et son regard perdu fit le tour de la petite pièce où ils s'étaient installés. A l'écart des autres, encore plus loin que les quartiers marginaux. Au delà des conventions, et très peu de gens venaient jusque là pour eux. Personne n'avait envie de les voir de toute façon. Mais si l'Assemblée faisait le lien entre eux et la descente de la Nuit, nul doute qu'elle se saisirait de l'occasion pour se débarrasser enfin d'eux. Trop longtemps qu'ils vivaient en dehors des lois qu'elle imposait, trop longtemps qu'ils défiaient les Shôgun mais sans jamais rejoindre leur cause. Ils gênaient.

- Il ne faut pas qu'ils remontent jusqu'à nous.

- Il parlera tu crois?

- Je ne pense pas. Ano… J'ai l'impression qu'il était venu nous prévenir…

Le blond hocha la tête. Il ne savait plus que penser du brun, son comportement était agaçant mais il leur avait donné une longueur d'avance non négligeable. C'était le seul qui venait leur parler spontanément, il ne posait jamais de questions, comme s'il connaissait par avance les réponses. Et aujourd'hui il les avait volontairement aidé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Taka, le brun se relevait. Il alla jusqu'à un coin de la pièce où étaient entassées quelques affaires et commença à les trier.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- On part Rei.

- On part? Où ça?

Le regard du blond fit rapidement le tour de la petite pièce. Leur abri. Celui qu'ils avaient choisi pour ne pas avoir à supporter la présence des autres.

- Nande?!

- Pour ne pas qu'ils nous retrouvent si facilement.

- Mais je ne veux pas!

- Reita!

Le brun s'était retourné et ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une colère que Rei ne lui avait jamais vu.

- Anata wa baka dessu ? Ce n'est qu'une pièce. Il faudra que tu réalises qu'on n'a aucun lieu où l'on peut être vraiment. Et là, il faut qu'on sauve notre peau. Alors si tu voulais bien te bouger les fesses! Moi dans une heure je ne suis plus ici. Toi tu fais comme tu veux…

oOo

Jui poussa la porte de la chambre de Kisaki. Comme il s'en doutait, le brun s'y trouvait, assis sur le lit il feuilletait distraitement un livre. Il redressa brusquement la tête au bruit de la porte qui se refermait et à la vue de Jui son visage se teinta de soulagement et de déception mêlés.

- Oh ! Jui…

- Dis moi, cette fois-ci c'est toi qui n'a pas l'air réjouit de me voir.

- C'est que je… eto… gomen nasai !

Le brun baissa la tête. Jui alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui attrapa le livre des mains.

- Ce n'est rien.

Il tourna distraitement quelques pages à son tour avant de le reposer.

- Kisaki ne pourra pas venir te voir tout de suite, il a l'air d'avoir une quantité de travail assez phénoménale en ce moment…

Jin acquiesça sans pour autant relever la tête et Jui laissa filer un silence avant de se passer nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Décidément il ne voyait pas pourquoi Kisaki lui avait demandé de réconforter Jin alors qu'il était incapable d'aligner deux paroles gentilles sans se sentir à côté de la plaque.

- Ano… je n'ai pas franchement envie de te laisser seul, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Mais ici… Ça te dirais d'aller boire un thé chez moi ?

Jin releva les yeux, surpris. Cependant un timide sourire finit par lui échapper.

- Hai… Arigato Jui.

Jui lui rendit son sourire et se redressa en lui tendant la main. Jin s'en empara et il traversèrent ainsi les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre l'aile du bâtiment ou se trouvaient les appartements immenses que Kisaki avait réservé à ceux qu'il appelait ses " Ningyô ". Jui croisa les doigts pour ne rencontrer personne alors qu'il entraînait Jin dans son appartement. Les esprits mal placés en auraient un peu trop vite tiré des conclusions hâtives.

Jui posa un plateau sur la table basse. Il avait pris le temps de préparer lui même le thé, préférant éviter de donner trop à penser au personnel du Shôgun. Jin s'était assis dans le canapé et attendait silencieusement, les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux. Le blond s'installa à côté de lui, gêné par la situation. Il n'avait jamais côtoyé le brun que de loin jusque là, l'apercevant régulièrement aux côtés du Shôgun, ils avaient échangé quelques mots plus par politesse que par réel intérêt. Et le jour ou ils avaient couché ensembles, lui-même n'était pas vraiment en état de mener une conversation, préoccupé par Tero. Cependant il ne pouvait qu'être touché par la candeur lucide qu'il devinait derrière la trop grande beauté du jeune homme. Ce fut finalement Jin qui osa lancer les premiers mots.

- Dis, tu crois que le Shôgun m'en veux ?

- Nani… ?

- Parce qu'il y a trop de gens qui tournent autour de moi.

Le regard du brun trembla et Jui fronça les sourcils. Visiblement Iori était loin d'être le seul à avoir fait des avances au favori du Shôgun. Les gens étaient-ils stupides ou fous pour ne pas se rendre compte que Kisaki protégeait le jeune homme comme la prunelle de ses yeux ?

- Ce n'est pas à toi que le Shôgun reprochera quelque chose mais à tous ceux qui te convoitent.

Le brun hocha timidement la tête, le regard maintenant fixé sur ses mains il triturait nerveusement ses doigts. Se saisissant de son menton, Jui le força à relever la tête.

- Jin, Iori t'a vraiment obligé à coucher avec lui ?

- Il ne m'a pas vraiment forcé, iie… puisque… puisque je n'ai pas résisté mais…

Une larme roula sur la joue du brun tandis que son regard perdu tentait de fuir celui implacable de Jui. Le blond relâcha sans un mot le menton de Jin, lui permettant de cacher ses pleurs. Peu à peu il commençait à réaliser la situation dans laquelle Jin était plongé. Le jeune homme essuya furtivement sa joue.

- Jin, combien ont ainsi abusé de toi ?

Il sursauta devant la dureté de la voix de Jui. Le blond le regardait fixement, ses yeux pâles d'une froideur effrayante et visiblement il attendait une réponse. Pas un mensonge.

- Je… Tous ne vont pas jusqu'au bout. Mais ils savent quand le Shôgun s'en va avec Kame… Et que je reste ici.

La voix du brun était hachée et Jui se releva nerveusement et fit quelques pas pour se calmer. Evidemment les lâches étaient prévoyants.

- Ce sont des hommes hauts placés j'imagine ?

Jin hocha timidement la tête.

- Hai. Le plus souvent.

- Jin, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler au Shôgun. Il y a certains hommes dont il ne peut se séparer et un tel conflit lui créerait bien trop de problèmes.

Jui se tourna vers le brun qui le contemplait en silence.

- Mais tu ne peux pas laisser la situation en l'état. Alors si qui que ce soit essaie encore de te toucher sans ton consentement, tu viens me le dire, d'accord ?

Jin resta un instant immobile avant de hocher la tête, hésitant. Jui vint se rasseoir à côté de lui avec un soupir.

- Tu devras apprendre à te défendre seul si tu veux survivre. Je serais franc avec toi, si ta situation ne m'avait pas rappelé de douloureux souvenirs je n'aurais jamais pris le risque de me mêler à tout ça…

Il sentit le brun acquiescer silencieusement à côté de lui et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit que les larmes coulaient de nouveau silencieusement sur ses joues. Jui ferma brièvement les yeux pour résister à l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu ne devrais pas montrer ce qui te touche, les autres s'en serviront contre toi…

- Mais pas toi!

Un bref rire lui échappa devant la candeur de la réaction de Jin et il posa un regard moqueur mais triste sur le brun.

- Si tu savais ce qui me traverse l'esprit en ce moment tu n'aurais peut être pas autant confiance en moi. Les mots sont trompeurs et il est facile de jouer avec. Tu devrais le savoir.

Sa voix était amère. Cependant derrière son apparente froideur, Jin savait que le blond s'inquiétait pour lui. Ne jamais faire confiance à personne, c'était la règle première. Mais ne pouvoir s'attacher à quiconque était douloureux et il avait envie de croire enfin en quelqu'un, même s'il devait en souffrir. Au moins ça ne serait pas en vain. Un silence s'était posé après que Jui eut fini de parler et le blond commençait à se dire que Kisaki n'aurait peut être pas dû le déléguer lui pour consoler Jin étant donné l'état dans lequel se trouvait maintenant le jeune homme. Mais celui-ci se redressa soudainement, essuyant rapidement les traces de larmes sur ses joues, et il planta son regard sombre dans les yeux clairs de Jui.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour prendre ce que tu désires?

Le blond accusa un sursaut de surprise.

- Ano…. Iie. Je ne te ferais pas ça…

- Si tu m'aides sans que je ne te donne rien en retour je serais obligé de croire en ta gentillesse et je ne veux pas m'illusionner…

- Tu apprends un peu trop vite Jin, mais il n'en est pas question. Je ne veux pas profiter de toi alors que j'enrage contre ceux qui t'ont fait ce mal.

- Et toi tu tiens mal ton rôle Jui…

Un sourire inhabituellement moqueur était venu accompagner les paroles du brun mais son regard redevint vite sérieux.

- C'est un service que je te demande, je ne veux pas de sentiments entre nous. Quels qu'ils soient. Je ne veux pas m'attacher pour souffrir, c'est toi qui m'a dit que c'était trop dangereux. Un donné pour un rendu. On a conclu un accord…

Il s'était lentement rapproché de Jui et ses mains venaient glisser sous son haut, mais le blond l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

- Pas ce soir. Une autre Nuit si tu veux. Quand tu voudras... Je te le promets, je prendrais ce qui m'est dû. Mais pas ce soir.

Jin pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Hontô ni?

- Hontô.

Après un sourire, Jui s'éloigna un peu de Jin et se détourna pour ne pas voir les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes ni son air qu'il savait faussement candide. Le brun savait jouer de ses armes. Mais une main fine s'empara de son menton et il se laissa embrasser. Un simple baiser de connivence. Et lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Jin regarda la table basse avec une petite moue attristée.

- Si tu veux mon avis avec tout ça, le thé est froid…

* * *

_ à suivre..._

_Vous voulez mon avis? Y'a des passages que j'adore et d'autres que je n'arrive pas à rendre meilleurs...  
J'espère que malgré tout ça vous plait._

_Review, même toute petite pour me donner du courage_

_Please éè_

_Kestueki _:3_  
_


End file.
